Meda-morphs
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: A man named Verra changes Ikki, Koji, Erika, Karin, and their medabots in Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, and NeutraKarin--The medamorphs! What is Verra's plan? And will the gang ever return to normal?! Read and find out! R/R! :)
1. It wasn't an accident

~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
  
*It wasn't an Accident*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man with a beige trenchcoat walked silently down the street  
in a small town in Japan, his face covered with a kacki coloured hood,  
and a pair of dark sunglasses, and shoulder length ebony hair, flowed  
slightly from the hood. His purpose was unknown, but would soon be   
found out.   
  
The man stopped suddenly, underneath the shining moonlight, no  
one in sight.   
  
'Perfect,' he thought. He pulled out a peach coloured arm from out of his  
very long sleeves, and on his wrist layed a watch, very much like a Medawatch,  
but was not one. He placed hisface close to it, as he pressed a button on  
the device. "Verra to M.A.H.E. Base, come in M.A.H.E base," he hissed.  
  
"Roger that, Verra, over," A female voice from the device rang back.  
  
"I've landed in the heart of Japan, operation 'MedaMorph' is under way, over."  
Verra whispered.  
  
"Alright, Verra, I hope you know what your doing, we mustn't let this plan fail,"  
  
Verra smiled evilly. "No need to worry. Over and out," Verra pressed the same button  
on his watch again, and continued walking.  
  
  
  
  
"I...win! I win, I win!" Ikki Tenryio panted at the top of a staircase, not too far  
from his school.   
  
"No fair, I want a rematch!" His metabot, Metabee fumed.  
  
  
  
Riiiiiiing! The school bell! Oh, no!  
  
  
  
"No time for that now, we gotta run!" Ikki yelled out, as the two ran down the   
staircase, and towards the school.   
  
  
  
  
"Phew, we made it..." Ikki panted, as he floped down in his desk.  
  
"No kiddin'..." Metabee said, sitting down beside him on the floor. "Say, tell me   
again WHY I have to sit on the floor, and not you?!"  
  
"I take school, dummy, no you! I need something to write on!" Ikki raged.  
  
"Get a lap desk then.." Metabee grumbled.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Ikki!!" It was Erika, who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ack!" Ikki screeched, and he fell out of his seat. Metabee took advantage of his  
moment of weakness, andsat in his seat.  
  
"What did you do that for..?" Ikki flamed at Erika.  
  
"WHAT are you doing here?" Erika asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, duh, it's english class," Ikki remarked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have a peanut for a brain, you know that? Did you EVEN notice that NOBODY else  
is in English class?"  
  
"Huh?" Ikki looked around. Erika was right! "...WHAT?!" Ikki screamed.  
  
"It's gym, you dope!"Erika spat.  
  
"Eee, I'm out of here!" Ikki said, as he ran out of class, leaving Metabee and Erika   
behind.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Erika huffed, running after Ikki.  
  
'Aw, well.." Metabee sighed, as he walked out too, but to a shed behind the school where  
all the 'normal' metabots that were brought to school were stored for the day. But, Metabee  
wasn't a normal Metabot, because he had a rare medal, and would be more than a metabot in  
time to come.  
  
"Hey, Metabee!" Brass cheered, and Metabee walked in.  
  
"Hey," Metabee replied, as the shed door closed behind him.   
  
  
  
  
"This is Verra calling in, I've found targets number one, over," Verra said in his watch,   
after he took a picture of a boy with black hair and a KBT type medabot inside a school, who   
were agruing a minute ago.   
  
"Roger that, remember, Verra, you need at least three more subjects beforing compleating the   
first part of the mission, over,"  
  
Verra smiled. "Stop worrying so much, love, I've got it under control,"  
  
"Fine, but will they be goos subjects?"  
  
"They agrue a lot, so if they ever escape, they won't have to capiblity to stop us,"  
  
"Roger, over and out," The female voice hissed, as her voice suddenly disappeared. Verra got   
up, and jumped out of the school's bushes, and out into the distance her ran.  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, move you slackers!" huffed Ikki's gym teacher, as Ikki and his class did laps around   
the school football field.  
  
"I'm gonna...pass out in a minute!" Spyke, a member of the screws gang complained, slowing down   
a little.  
  
"This is cruel and unusal punishment...!" Ikki panted, as some of his peers gave his death glares.  
Ikki had come to class late, so everyone else had to suffer; AKA, more laps to do!  
  
"Come on, keep it moving, people,or you'll have 100 laps to do!!" The gym teacher spat. (Author's   
note: Hehe, I forgot the gym teacher's name, so I'll just make him mysterious, and simply call him   
'the gym teacher'. OooOO, spooky...hehe. ;) )  
  
"Eeeek!" Everyone emidently speeded up, so that the terror would end sooner; they wouldn't have to  
have to more laps that way!  
  
  
  
  
When Ikki and Metabee got home, Ikki collasped in his lazy boy chair(get it, lazy boy?), and sighed   
in relief. He pushed his fingertips through his mopped and sweaty black hair.  
  
"Hey, why you acting like you you've been slavin' all day or something?" Metabee puzzled.  
  
" 'Cause I HAVE, Metabee. I raced with you in the morning, I ran to school, ran to gym, ran IN gym, ran  
in reccess, ran away from Samantha, 'cause she kept on claiming 'I was her trainee' or something(hehe, I   
guess you can guess when this takes place, eh? Well, if you can't, it takes place just after Ikki finds out  
he's third place in the Robattle championships), and ran to class a few times to boot!" Ikki huffed angerly.  
  
"...Your point?"  
  
"UGH!!" Ikki yelled out, as he was floored.  
  
"Oh, Ikki? Be a dear and run to the super market for me and get some eggs for me?" rang Mrs. Tenryio's voice   
from the kitchen.  
  
"ACK!! Nooo!" Ikki panicked, as he got up, and ran out the door, Metabee following.  
  
  
  
  
"Will...this day EVER end?" Ikki panted, flopping down at a patch of grass, by a river. Metabee sat down   
beside him.   
  
"Techically, it will," Metabee remarked.  
  
"I guess.."  
  
"Hey, Ikki!"  
  
"Ugh, leave us a--Karen!!" Ikki looked up, and saw the girl with red hair that made his heart melt, along with   
her metabot, Nutranurse. "Hi, Karen," He said softly, blushing a little.  
  
"What's up?" Karen giggled.  
  
"N-not much," Ikki stuttered.  
  
  
  
  
A camera snapped from behind a fence, as Verra took a picture of a pink metabot and a red-headed girl. 'Perfect,'  
he thought, smiling, as he continued to hide behind the fence in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
"Not again," Erika whispered, rolling her eyes at Ikki, as she and Brass appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You better beleive it," Metabee sighed, laying down on the grass. "Makes you wanna have a robattle.."  
  
"EVERYTHING makes you wanna have a robattle," Brass remarked.  
  
"Too true," Metabee sighed, looking at the clear sky. He normally would have made a smart remark at Brass, but he  
respected her, and the sky made him relaxa bit.  
  
  
  
  
Verra's camera snapped again, as he took a picture of SLR type metabot, and a brown haired girl. 'I just need one   
more..."  
  
  
  
  
"Ikki! Is it true that your in third place of the championship?" Koji and Sumlidon walked towards Ikki, with a raised  
eyebrow.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Ikki snorted at his rival, feeling a little grumpy after his day, and was on edge with almost everyone.  
  
"Because," Koji huffed, "I'm in second,"   
  
"Really?!" Ikki's eyes widened.   
  
"Ya, I just told you,"  
  
'Grr...I can't beleive this! He's in third place?!' Ikki thought, with a small frown. "Well, ya,I'm in third," he said,  
laying backdown on the grass.  
  
  
  
  
Snap! Verra's camera snapped a picture of a rich boy and a saber tooth tiger medabot. 'I've got 'em all, they barely agree  
with each other, so they're perfect test subjects,' he thought evilly. He pressed a button on his watch, and whispered,   
"This is Verra, I've found all the Medafighters and Medabots we need, over,"  
  
"Roger that, Verra," came the female voice. "Now you know whatto do next, right?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course, I didn't go on this mission for nothing. Over and Out," He pressed the button on his watch, and  
got up.  
  
"Hey! Kids!" he shouted. "How about a robattle?"  
  
  
  
  
Ikki looked up, as so did Metabee, and everyone else.  
  
"Let's get Meda-busy!"Metabee declared.  
  
Verra smiled. "Good," he said to herself, then outloud, pressing his Medawatch, which was beside his other watch "Transport  
Medabot!"  
  
A thin ray of light came out of his medawatch, and appeared a medabot. It was a King Lion medabot, which was very   
much like Warbandit, only it was a little different in colour. It was blue in some places, instead of orange, and a glowing   
silver pendant was wrapped around his neck. "Let's go, Shamia!"  
  
VITAL STATUS  
KLN- 124683   
Shamia, King Lion- Type  
Medafighter: Verra  
Special attack: Shooting  
  
Ikki got up very agilly, his mood changing quickly, from grumpy to excited. "Let's go, Metabee!" he shouted out.  
  
"You got it!" Metabee shouted back.   
  
"Start off with laser cannon!" Ikki ordered, then rasied an eyebrow in thought. 'Funny, Mr. Referee should be here by now..'  
  
"Laser Cannon!!" Metabee shouted out, zeroing in on Shamia, shooting his basic bullets at Shamia, but to his unfortune, it had   
little to no effect on on the King Lion medabot.  
  
"Shamia, follow in suit with your shooting!" Bellowed Verra.  
  
"You got it!" Shamia agreed, jumping into the air, and shooting a barrage of his bullets at Metabee. Metabbe sheilded himself   
with his arms, then took a few steps back, thinking of something to do next, in attack mode.  
  
"Um...Metabee, get behind him, and use your seeker missles!" Ikki whispered into his medawatch.  
  
Metabee nodded quietly, running sneekily around Shamia once he had landed...But Shamia's optics turned towards Metabee, picked   
him up by the scruff. Not knowing how to react, Metabee let out a small yelp, and started to flail around, trying to get the KLN   
medabot to let go of him.   
  
"M-metabee!" Ikki gasped.  
  
Shamia chuckled evilly. Everyone else gasped, but Metabee just kept on yelling out, "Let me go!" That when Verra smirked. "You know   
what to do, Shamia,"  
  
Shamia nodded, just as his weird pendant began to glow. Within a few seconds, everyone including their medabots let out a groan. Metabee,   
Brass, Neutranurse, and Sumilidon's optics faded away, all falling down like heaps of junk, excluding Metabee, who fell limp in Shamia's  
claws. Meanwhile, Ikki, Erika, Karin, and Koji's eyes all hazed up, and collasped, falling unconscious.   
  
Verra then laughed loudly, cruelly, and evilly all at once.   
  
* * *   
  
Three days later, fours figures layed face down in front of a river, a little bit away from Ikki's hometown. The one with black hair   
groaned quietly, as a rusty noise came from his arms, trying to get up. He fell back down, and moaned. "The golden medawatch of catasa..."   
he grunted wearily. He shook his head, another rusting sound coming from his body. He turned his body around, to sit down right.   
  
He had a mop of black hair, with a KBT-type like anntenai coming out from the top of his head. Where his eyes shood have been, two green   
optics were placed. He had a human like body, and normal skin, but his arms were the arms of an old Style KBT-type medabot. His legs were also KBT-  
type, and had blue shorts covering his waist down, but were teared a bit where the legs sprouted out. He also wore a red shirt, and on his back, and   
his shirt, was a medal plate, where medabots stored their medals. He also had black (what do you call 'em?) things sticking out of his shoulder blades.  
  
"Ugh...where am I?" he asked, as both Metabee and Ikki's voices came out. His optics widened, as he let out a scream, from both of Metabee's and  
Ikki's voices.  
  
"What the hell...?" one of the girls puzzled, sitting up also, groaning.  
  
She had shoulder length brown hair, with a bow at the back of her head. She had pink optics, and pale skin. She had SLR-type arms and legs,  
and metal blue skirt on, along with a white cotton t-shirt on. She also had a pink diamond on her forehead, and another pink bow on her shirt, along  
with a medalcase on the back of her shirt.  
  
She looked over at Metabee/Ikki, and screamed at the sight of him, her mouth wide open. The scream sounded like it came from both Brass and Erika! She   
looked herself over, and screamed again. "What happened?!" shouted out Brass/Erika.  
  
"Got me," shrugged Metabee/Ikki.   
  
Soon, the other boy and girl woke up.  
  
The boy had a normal sized face, and regular skin, but had brown STG-type ears at the side of his head, and blue ears at the top of his head. He  
had a brown upside-down triangle on his forhead, along with green optics pulled in together, and shoulder length black hair. He had STG-type legs and arms,   
and shields on his shoulders and waist. He wore a quarter length kacki coloured shirt, but his shorts were missing. He had a medalcase on his shirt's back to   
boot!  
  
The girl had a nurse hat on top of her red hair, and red optics. Her skin was practically sugar white, and had NAS-type legs and arms. She wore Karin's   
shoes, and also wore Neutranurse's dress. Her medalcase was on her back.   
  
Everyone took a small glimpse of each other. Metabee/Ikki, Brass/Erika, Sumilidon/Koji, and Neutranurse/Karin all screamed bloody murder, and nearly fainted.  
  
Meta-Ikki, Sailor Erika, SumiliKoji,and NeutraKarin were born.  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? Middle-ish? Should I continue? R/R, please! :) 


	2. Making our way...Sort Of

~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Making our way ~  
  
  
  
Metabee/Ikki fell on his back, flailing his arms around. "This...is a nightmare!! Somebody, pinch me!"  
  
Brass/Erika sighed a bit, and leaned towards Metabee/Ikki, but instead of pinching him, she kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Owie!!..Hey, it didn't hurt that much," Metabee/Ikki said, but only in Ikki's voice. He lifted his shirt, to exaim it,  
but instead of it being skin, it was peach coloured metal! "AHHHHH!" he yelled out in both voices, almost fainting.  
  
"Calm down already! It's NOT a dream, it...reality!" Sumilidon/Koji said grimly.  
  
"Actuelly, it's not TOO bad, I mean, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a medabot?" Neutranurse/Karin  
asked, but in Karin's voice only.   
  
"NO!!!" Shouted out Metabee/Ikki, but in Ikki's voice only. "This is horrible!!" "Hey!" shouted Metabee's voice. "Well, you  
know, there's nothing wrong with medabots, it's just that, well, what about to world championships?" came Ikki's voice. "Oh,"  
  
"Um, This is more important than the world championships, nimrod! What about becoming normal again?!" shouted Brass/Erika.  
  
Metabee/Ikki flushed a bit. "Good point.." both voices said.  
  
"What do we do now, Ikki?" Neutranurse/Karin asked.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" shouted Metabee/Ikki, in Metabee's voice.   
  
Sumilidon/Koji rolled his optics as much as he could. "He meant both of you!"  
  
"Oh," said Metabee's voice.  
  
"Well, this is probably gonna be a problem...we should come up with new names, so that we each know that we're talking to..you  
know, both halfs!" Brass/Erika therorized, in Brass voice. "Good idea," came Erika's voice.  
  
"Well...ours shall be...SumiliKoji," said Sumilidon/Koji, now SumiliKoji.  
  
"NeutraKarin!" Exclaimed Neutranurse/Karin, now NeutraKarin, closing one of her optics to form a wink, and gave a peace sign.  
  
"Call us Sailor Erika," smiled Brass/Erika, now Sailor Erika.  
  
Metabee/Ikki sighed. "(Ikki)I guess..." "(Metabee)We will be called..." "(both) Meta-Ikki!"  
  
"Great, now that that's settled, what do we do now?" asked Sailor Erika.   
  
"Well, what do you think? Try and find a way to get back to normal," said Meta-Ikki.  
  
"Of course, Meta-Ikki, but how? If people see us, they'll freak!" exclaimed NeutraKarin.  
  
"Good point.." mumbled Meta-Ikki.  
  
"Well, I say we should find out *who* did this to us! Then, we can make plans," said SumiliKoji.  
  
Everyone nodded. "But how?" asked Sailor Erika.  
  
"Well..." thought SumiliKoji out loud.  
  
"Hey,I've never seen you bunch around,"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked up, to the bridge that streighted out for both ends of the river, to see where to voice had come from. It was...  
Rokusho!  
  
"(Ikki)R-Rokusho?" asked Meta-Ikki. "(Metabee)Is that you?"  
  
Rokusho's optics widened. "How do you know my name, stranger?"  
  
"I--It's us," Meta-Ikki explained. "(Metabee)Metabee," "(Ikki) and Ikki!"  
  
"Wha--? But...how can I beleive you?"  
  
"Let's see...You thought Dr. Aki killed your medafighter, Prof. Hushi, so you tried to totake revenge, you beat Metabee in a battle using   
the medaforce, and was captured by the Rubber Robo Gang, so that they could steal your rare medal, and Metabee rescued you by using the   
Metaforce...need I say more?" Meta-Ikki sighed.  
  
Rokusho was speechless. After a minute, he jumped down from the bridge, and landed in front of Meta-Ikki. Rokusho stared into his eyes for  
a minute, scanning him...and soon found two souls stuck in Meta-Ikki's body; both Metabee, and Ikki. "It...it IS you," Rokusho stuttered,  
"I can see it in your eyes, it truely is you!"  
  
"(Metabee) Told ya," Meta-Ikki smiled.  
  
"But--but how did this happen?" Rokusho questioned.  
  
"Trust us, we're on the same boat as you," Sailor Erika sighed.  
  
Rokusho turned around, to stare at the other three. "...Erika, Brass, Koji, Sumilidon, Karin, Neutranurse!" he said in awe.  
  
"(Koji)In the flesh..or, now metal, so to speak," SumiliKoji sighed.  
  
"Well, all we know is, that we were robattling this guy and his medabot, when he said something, I can't quite remember though, and we all  
blacked out! Next thing we know, we're all here, and like...this!" NeutraKarin explained.  
  
Rokusho's optices narrowed. "This...is terrible! What fiend would do something like that to you?"   
  
"Got us," Sailor Erika shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a few buildings away...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You idiots!!" spat a man, "How could you let them escape??"  
  
Verra winced. 'I-I'm sorry, sir!! It wasn't our fault--"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" The man raged. His black hair swayed a bit, as he shook his hair violently in rage.   
  
Verra went silent, as well as a woman and another man. The woman had jade coloured eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, while the man had black hair,  
as well as grey eyes.  
  
"Now," The 'leader' of M.A.H.E. huffed, trying to calm down, "I want you *failures* to redeem yourself. To do so, you must capture one of the   
'Meda-Morphs,' he growled impatiently.  
  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Exodia," The woman named Valentina stuttered, getting up. Verra, Valentina, and the other man, Robert, all bowed, and walked out of the   
room.  
  
Exodia sighed, closing his violet eyes. He opened them once more, as he stared at his TV screen. He picked up the remote that layed on his desk, and  
rewound the tape. After it finished, he played it, reviewing the past events of the escape of the Meda-Morphs.   
  
All subjects were in the long test tubes, that held four medabots and human children. They were like they were in a deep sleep, as they were   
slowly formed together to become four new beings, the medabots disintergrating from the tubes, and forming the new parts on the humans. After the process  
was done, the evil scientists congratulated each other, but could not be heard, because the tape recored no sound. Then, suddenly, it happened.The boy   
that was mixed with the old fashioned KBT-type medabot's green optices opened! He narrowed them, in anger. He didn't know what was happening, but he  
was sort of in a dream like stat, since he was still unstable. He felt rage flow in his metal body, as he started to glow. He yelled something, but could   
not be heard.   
  
His optics began to glow bright green, as he body continued to glow brighter. He was calling on the meda-force!   
  
'But how...how could the boy have done that?!' Exodia thought to himself in fustration.  
  
As Exodia continued watching the film, he noticed that a blast of energy came from the Meda-morphs arms, as the tube cracked open. The scientists   
tried to stop him, but failed. He freed the other three test subjects, and blasted out of the building. Then, the tape whent staticy.  
  
Exodia growled angerly, as he slammed his fist into his desk, his violet eyes glowing dimly. The desk cracked slightly. "My plansshall not fail, even if one  
of the meda-morphs has the meda-force...no matter what," he hissed to himself.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, Mr.Exodia sure is angery about our mess-up,"Robert grumbled.  
  
"Wouldn't you be, Robert?" Valentina asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess so, but not THAT mad,"  
  
"Well, then you know what to do," Verra said, "To lighten his mood, we must recapture to Meda-Morphs, to test on them more."  
  
Valentina and Robert both nodded in agreement.   
  
"Right, solet's go and track them down," Valentina, Verra, and Robert all walked down the hallway, and disappeared soon afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that night, Rokusho, Meta-Ikki, Sailor Erika, SumiliKoji, and NeutraKarin trudged along the streets, inthe light of the moon. It was compleatly  
silent, for everyone in the city were peacefully dreaming in their slumber. Everyone wished to, too, but could not; They decided it was best to travel at night,  
so that they would stir any kind of trouble. They soon reach a shed nearby a farm, to rest for a few hours, and rest up for the morning. They also decided that   
while they were out of the city, they could travel in the daytime; nobody would see them then!  
  
They entered the shed, and Meta-Ikki and Rokusho said that they would stand guard for the night; nobody disagreed with them.   
  
A hour had pasted since they settled in the beat-up and dusty shed, and everyone but Rokusho and Meta-Ikki were sound asleep..well, PARTY. Meta-Ikki's optics   
were off, also asleep! Rokusho would have raised an eyebrow if he could at Meta-Ikki, as he stared him.  
  
"Hey, are you awake or what?" Rokusho puzzled.  
  
"(Metabee)...Yea, I'm awake," Meta-Ikki groaned.  
  
"What about..your other half?" Rokusho asked, careful about his words.  
  
"(Metabee)You mean Ikki? Naw, he's off like a light," Meta-Ikki chuckled.   
  
'Shouldn't you wake him up?"  
  
"(Metabee)..Hmm? No, I should give the kid a break for once,"  
  
"Wow, that's really nice of you, Metabee, since your not always that cool with Ikki,"  
  
"(Metabee)Well, you know...don't tell him this, but...he's my friend, I respect him, and...I'm glad he's,or was, my medafighter. Right now, I really just find this  
whole thing as an opertunity to get to know him better, you know?"   
  
Rokusho smiled the best he could. "Don't worry, I won't tell him,"  
  
"Thanks, man,"  
  
Meta-Ikki and Rokusho went silent for a while. Then, Rokusho spoke again. "...How will you ever use the medaforce again, Meta-Ikki?"  
  
If he could, he would had blinked a few times in thought, but both sides of Meta-Ikki had to be alert to use their body propery. "....I really don't know, Rokusho, I  
really don't,"  
  
They both went silent again, as Rokusho watched to golden sun rise into the morning. 'Don't worry, my friends, I'll help you...somehow,' he thought, as he closed his   
optics for their last hour of rest.  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepyheads!" rang the voice of Sailor Erika, getting up.  
  
Everyone but Rokusho quickly got up at Sailor Erika's wake up call. Rokusho slowly opened his optics, as he looked around. He blinked, as the wind swept his silk cape   
that he had received as a gift from Karin a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Rokusho rose from the place that he slept, feeling with his sensors the pavement under his feet. "Well," he started, "I guess we should leave before the famer that lives  
here discovers us."  
  
Everyone nodded. "We should head north, the way my sensors told us to go yesterday. I sensed a similar energy as yours coming from that way, and I suspect that one of the  
people who did this to you is over there," Rokusho explained.  
  
"(Metabee) Then let's blow this joint!" Meta-Ikki exclaimed.  
  
Rokusho chuckled softly a bit, as the five walked out of the shed, towards the north.  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm....Valentina, we go this way," Verra muttered, looking at his remote, only it wasn't a remote; it was a tracking device. Verra pointed westwards with index finger.  
  
Valentina raised an eyebrow, looking at the machine suspiciously. "Let me se THAT!" she yelled, swipeing the tracking device from Verra's hands.  
  
"Hey--!" Verra complained.  
  
Valentina ignored Verra's comments, as she studied the machine. She unemotionally sighed, as she turned the device around a bit. She stopped soon enough,and growled in   
fustration. "You dumb@$$, you were holding it the wrong way!!"she raged, tossing the tracking device back at Verra.  
  
Verra growled, going red in embaressment.   
  
Robert laughed hysterically at Verra. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, looks like Mr. Perfect made a mistake! He-he-ha-ha-he!"  
  
Valentina growled, a glint in her eyes, as Verra tried to hold back his temper. Valentina turned towards Robert,andshouted loudly (and monsterously), "YOUR NOT ANY BETTER,  
BUB!!!!!!"  
  
Robert squealed a little bit fearfully, as he stopped laughing. Verra half smiled at Valentina, calming down a bit.  
  
"Now," Valentina huffed, "If you would PLEASE, we need to find those Meda-Morphs! Capeesh??"  
  
Verra nodded, and Robert did as well, nervously.  
  
"Good, Now, which way do we go, Verra?"  
  
"Umm...I think south,"  
  
"You THINK??"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Good," Valentina walked ahead of them, stil fuming a bit at the two, Robert and Verra close by her.  
  
  
  
  
As the five continued to walk to their destination in the north, Meta-Ikki was thinking a bit. The 'Ikki' part  
discovered that now that he was party medabot, he didn't need to consume food. It made him a bit sad, that more of his  
humanity was lost, but it was also a good thing; they didn't need to waste any time trying to find something to eat, or  
go into the city and risk getting spotted! He also started to think about his mom; he had been gone for a while now, she  
would be so worried about him!...And, he missed her...  
  
'You really miss her, don't you?' Metabee said to him in his thoughts.  
  
'Ya, wouldn't you?'  
  
'Hey, she's my mom too, she tucks us both in bed at night, remember?'  
  
'...Ya.'  
  
'Right. I miss her as much as you do, pal, don't worry, we'll return to normal soon.'  
  
'Thanks, Metabee. That means a lot. But don't get all soft on me, ok?'  
  
Metabee laughed a little bit.  
  
  
Meta-Ikki's thoughts were disturbed by somebody calling him. "Meta-Ikki! Meta-Ikki!"  
  
"Huh?" Meta-Ikki said out loud. He looked around, and saw Sailor Erika, peering at him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Meta-Ikki, pay itention! Rokusho just saw some people, dammit! If we don't hide quickly, we'll be spotted, and who knows  
what will happen to us!"  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics widened. "(Metabee)Run awaaaay!" Meta-Ikki said softly, following Sailor Erika in some bushes, at the side  
of the gravel road.   
  
Meta-Ikki made some rusting noises from his parts as he went into the bushes, and SumiliKoji hushed him. "Keep it down!"  
  
"We don't want to be caught, Meta-Ikki!" said NeutraKarin worriedly.   
  
"Sorry," Meta-Ikki whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Valentina, Verra, and Robert continued their quest to find the meda-morphs for their boss Mr. Exodia, following the tracking  
device that Verra was holding.  
  
"They should be...around here...somewhere..." Verra muttered, moving his hands back and forth, scanning the device.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" Valentina hissed, "We don't have all day!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, love," he hissed back.  
  
"Hey, did you here something?" Robert questioned, stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
Valentina and Verra stopped too. "...What do you mean?" Valentina questioned, her eyes rolling from left to right, looking   
around.  
  
"It sounded like...metal," Robert whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Erika banged her left fist onto Meta-Ikki's head. "Idiot!" she hissed angerly.  
  
"Owie.." Meta-Ikki whined softly, rubbing his head with his purple fingertips.  
  
"Quiet!" Rokusho said, annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I just heard something else!" Verra gasped.  
  
"Me too," Valentina agreed.  
  
"Me oh my!" Robert laughed at himself.  
  
Valentina slapped Robert across the head in discust.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Idiot," Valentina grumbled, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Verra exclaimed, "I found 'em!"  
  
"Where, Verra?"  
  
"Right....there," Verra whispered, pointing towards the bush where Meta-Ikki, SumilKoji, Sailor Erika, NeutraKarin, and Rokusho  
were hiding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Crud," Meta-Ikki cursed, closing his optics tightly in thought. '(Ikki) What now? We should have just sayed in the shed for the  
day, I knew it...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey, all!I just wanna ask you if you have any ideas for my fic, because I wanna make this my best fic so far, and  
it would be cool if was longer than my others, too. So, if you have any ideas, include them in your review. Thanks a bunch, I'll  
get the next chapter up ASAP! :) 


	3. Robattle--meda-morphs style!

~Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
~Robattle--Meda-Morphs Style!~  
  
  
(Author's note: Hello, all! What's up? Pleeeease don't say the sky, that's so old...lol. Anyways, I'm right not going to take the   
time to answer the first few requests I got for my fic(Don't worry, if you did make a request after I wrote this, I'll try and include  
my answers in the next chapter). First thing-- The rubber robo gang WILL appear in this fic, and play a good role, too. But, they will  
not be metamorphs, because I wouldn't be able to decide which medabots to mix them with, because they have too many. Rintaro and his  
medabot *might* appear,but I haven't decided yet. In this time of the fic, they don't know him yet, after all. The meda-morphs sadly  
cannot use other medaparts, because of their human parts. Have you ever seen a human exchange an arm with somebody else's arm, like it  
was nothing? *shudders* And maybe, the screws will come in, too. There'sa 80% chance of that happening, I haven't decided yet. And one   
more thing-- I'm ok with IKKi/Erika relationships, but I think Metabbe/Brass ones are sooo kaiwaii! So, There will be Sailor Erika/Meta-Ikki   
relationships in here, and maybe SumiliKoji/NeutraKarin romance, too. Well, that's all for now, on with this chapter! Peace!)  
  
  
"This is stupid!" SumiliKoji fumed, "Whydon't we justgo out there and face 'em? They already know we're here!"  
  
"He's got a point," sighed NeutraKarin.  
  
"Do you really want to risk it?" whispered Rokusho.  
  
"No," Meta-Ikki said firmly. "There's always a chance that they WON'T find us...just keep hope, it'll come through,"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the bushes were rapidly brushed apart by a pair of pale skinned fingers, as a woman with long strawberry blonde hair peeked in,  
with a smirk crossing her face. "Ah-ha!" she called out.   
  
"So much for hope," Sailor Erika grumbled.  
  
Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth, growling in fustration. "Crud,"   
  
"Thought you could get away, kiddies?" Valentina smirked. "Well, not this time!"  
  
Everyone but Rokusho glanced at each other. What did she mean? They didn't escape from anywhere, as far as they knew...  
  
Rokusho growled a bit, narrowing his optics, and clenching his fist. "Leave them alone, you fiend!"  
  
Valentina raised an eyebrow high. "And who might you be, medabot?"  
  
"None of your buisness," Rokusho snapped.  
  
Valentina frowned. "Get out of the way, you bug!" she raged, backhanding Rokusho,who was tooken for surprise, and couldn't defend himself. He  
shook his head after a few seconds of dizziness after landing flat on his rear end, and growled at Valentina. He got up, and ran back towards  
the meda-morphs, to defend his...'friends', he thought. "I'll tell you once more, leave them ALONE!"  
  
"No, Rokusho! You'll just get hurt!" NeutraKarin pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but I have got to do this," Rokusho muttered.  
  
Then, SumiliKoji and Meta-Ikki took a step forward, beside Rokusho.  
  
"Then, we'll help you," smiled SumiliKoji.  
  
"Ya, you've already helped us so much, so we're gonna help you!" Meta-Ikki agreed.  
  
"Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji..." Rokusho said softly.  
  
"Enough with your idel chit-chat!" Valentina growled, "If you really wanna get trashed by me and my medabot, then so be it! Transport...Medabot!"  
A stream of thin red light came from Valentina's meda-watch, as a medabot appeared. It was a bird-like medabot, almost like a crow. It had a pure  
black head with a long, golden beak sticking out from the area where a mouth would usually lay, and had dark violet optics. At the end if it's   
neck, it had a bunch of white steel feathers, like a necklace. It had ebony coloured wings, with thin silver arms strapped underneath them. It also  
had an ebony steel feathered body, and large silver feathers coming out of it's rear end. It also had cilinder-ish markings on it's stomach, and  
compleate with a set of yellow bird-like legs. It let out a dangerous battle cry, after the transportation was compleate.   
  
"Ok, let's go teach these freaks a lesson, Skyraidar!" smuggly said Valentina.  
  
VITAL STATS  
CRW-123563  
Skyraidar, Crow-Type  
MedaFighter-Valentina  
Special attack-Steel Wing  
  
Meta-Ikki narrowed his optics, and growled. For some reason, that Medabot made him uneasy. He sensed something about him...but he didn't know quite  
what it was. Rokusho felt the same way.  
  
'I don't like this, Ikki,' said Metabbe, inside of Meta-Ikki's body. 'I feel a strange energy from him.'  
  
'Same here,' agreed Ikki.   
  
"Then, it's agreed!" Out of nowhere, appeared Mr. Referee, as he fell from the sky, and landed on his feet, in the middled of Skyraidar, Rokusho,  
Meta-Ikki, and SumiliKoji. Meta-Ikki's optics softened, his focus on Skyraidar lost.   
  
"I officially declare this a submission ro-battle, Meta-Ikki, Rokusho, and SumiliKoji against Skyraidar! Medabots ready? Medabots...ROBATTLE!!" yelled   
out Mr. Referee, slicing his hand down. He seemed to not notice the fact that Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, and NeutraKarin were meda-morphs!   
  
"OK, Skyraidar, take to the air!" Valentina ordered.  
  
Skyraidar did as he was told, extended his wings, and flew into the air, just out of reach of Rokusho and the meda-morphs.  
  
'Metabee, let's use laser cannon!' suggested Ikki inside of Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
'No, seeker missle!' agrued Metabee.  
  
'Ugh, listen! We should start off small!'  
  
'No! This is my body, too!' growled Metabee.  
  
'Listen to me!'  
  
Outside, Meta-Ikki had a look of struggle on his face, frozen in spot, trying to start running.  
  
"What's wrong with Meta-Ikki?" asked Rokusho worriedly.  
  
"Got me," simply said SumiliKoji, running close by Skyraidar. He kept on glancing at Skyraidar,looking for an opertunity to strike.  
  
"Steady...now!!" boomed Valentina.  
  
Skyraidar let out a shrill battle cry, as he swooped down towards SumiliKoji. His black steel wings glowed even darker, but he wasn't using his steel  
wing attack; he was using something that CRW-type medabots were not able to use use! He sliced his wing into SumiliKoji's flexor sword arm, as he let  
out a cryof pain. He fell on on knee, as heused his other arm to sheild his wound.  
  
"SumiliKoji!" gasped Rokusho, he narrowed his optics, glancing at Skyraidar. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.  
  
  
"NeutraKarin, maybe you can use your healing powers to help SumiliKoji!" suggested Sailor Erika, worried.  
  
"Umm...I'll try," gulped NeutraKarin. She rushed towards SumiliKoji, but then felt the same fate as SumiliKoji, just as she was about to heal him. She   
screamed out in pain as the dark wing sliced into his chest. She fell beside SumiliKoji, shivering, with her eyes half closed, laying there. "The...  
darkness.." she muttered herself.  
  
"NeutraKarin!!" Rokusho and Sailor Erika both shouted out.  
  
  
Meta-Ikki's attention snapped towards the battle. He moved his metal head towards SumiliKoji and NeutraKarin quickly, seeing them in...pain...  
  
'Oh, no!' Ikki said in Meta-Ikki's mind. 'See what our squabbling has done?! SumiliKoji and NeutraKarin are hurt, badly!'  
  
'Oh, blame it on me, why don't you!'hissed Metabee.  
  
'No...it's...my fault...all mine...' said Ikki, a virtual tear coming down his face.  
  
'Wha...?' Metabee said, stunned. He couldn't believe it, it was the first time that Ikki had ever not blamed him, and this time, it pretty much WAS his  
fault! 'Ikki...'  
  
  
"Alright, that's it!" raged Sailor Erika, "I'm going in!" Sailor Erika raced in as fast as she could, and eyed SkyRaidar angerly. She stopped just under   
where Skyraidar was flying, and used her long range shooting on him. It scratched the CRW-type medabot, but did very little damage, due to it's emence  
speed, as it flew out of range.  
  
Valentina laughed cruelly. "You think THAT is going to defeat Skyraidar? Think again! Skyraidar is boosted up by it's dark medal, not only that, but even  
without it, it's speed serves as it's defence, and it has pretty good offence. Face it, your toast!"  
  
"Dark medal?" puzzled Rokusho. 'THAT'S the energy I felt...darkness...'  
  
"Skyraidar, take that Sailor freak down!" Valentina said into her medawatch smuggly.   
  
Skyraidar cawed dangerously, as it's wings glowed once more.He swooped down on Sailor Erika, before she could react, he sliced into Sailor Erika's head  
with his dark steel wing attack, as she screamed out. She was tossed aside by the wind coming from Skyraidar's wings, as he flapped them. SumiliKoji winced  
as Sailor Erika was tossed into him, releasing the pressure on his wound. His bright green optics dimmed, as he was knocked down, and layed down, very still,  
Sailor Erika laying on his Flexor sword arm, her optics closed. Neutranurse felt Sailor Erikacrash onto her, too, and her optics closed as well. All of their  
wounds produced by Skyraidar were glowing ebony on the outside of them, oil slightly oosing out.   
  
"No!!" Rokusho screamed out, his optics closed; he would have cried if he could. Rokusho opened them aburubtly, as he growled, turning towards Skyraidar, his  
eyes glowing red. "You'll pay FOR THAT!!!" he shouted out. His rare medal glowed, as his body also glowed silver.   
  
"The...medaforce!" Verra gasped fearfully.  
  
"Skyraidar's toast!!" Robert whinned.  
  
Valentina simply chuckled. "Do not worry...Skyraidar's dark medal will stop him!"  
  
Skyraidar nodded, as Valentina laughed evilly.  
  
Rokusho narrowed his optics, as he readied his attack.   
  
  
'We need to work together, Metabee! That's the only way we'll be able to fight, and hopefully defeat Skyraidar!' said Ikki.  
  
'...Your right! I'm.....sorry,' Metabee appologized.   
  
'I'm sorry, too.' said Ikki.  
  
'Let's get meda-busy!'  
  
Ikki nodded. 'Right!'  
  
  
"MEDA--" Rokusho was stopped short, by a dark blast of energy, coming from Skyraidar's beak! He was knocked back into the pile  
of injured meda-morphs, his optics closed, and his aura fading.  
  
"Se? What did I tell ya?" smirked Valentina.  
  
  
"....THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Valentina turned to Meta-Ikki, with an angry look on his face, and now able to move. Valentina had forgotten about him!  
  
"You messed with the wrong people, lady! I don't know who your are, but your going down!" growled Meta-Ikki.   
  
Valentina laughed out loud. "You think YOU can stop us? Your friends couldn't do it, so how can you? Besides, your not people,  
or medabots, your monsters!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm REALLY angry!" huffed Meta-Ikki.   
  
"Ooo, and I suppose that your gonna get angry and shoot pebbles at us," Valentina sneered in baby talk, then laughed a bit.   
"Just try."  
  
Meta-Ikki growled a bit, anime arrows appearing on his head. "That's it! Let's get meta-busy!"  
  
"Show use what you got," Valentina said, and stopped laughing.  
  
'let's go!' said Ikki.  
  
'Right!' Metabee agreed.  
  
"Laser Cannon!" shouted out Meta-Ikki, zeroing in on Skyraidar. Skyraider got scratched a bit, but not badly, as he took to the  
air once more. Meta-Ikki looked up, to see that Skyraidar was getting ready to attack with his dark steel wing attack. Meta-Ikki  
reconized this, as jumped out the way, just in time. He grunted, a she landed on his purple coloured palms. He grinted his teeth,   
as he got up as soon as his KBT-type body would let him. Skyraidar took that moment of weakness to use a normal steel wing attack  
on Meta-Ikki, which sent him to the ground once more. Inside of Meta-Ikki's mind, he heard an electronic voice in his head say,  
"Warning, 30% damage to left arm. 50% damage to head." 'Dammit,'he thought in both voices.  
  
'Ikki, let's take him down quickly with seeker missle!' proposed Metabee.  
  
'Ok, let's go!' agreed Ikki, as Meta-Ikki got up. "MISSLE...LAUCHED!!" Meta-Ikki grunted, senting out a couple of seeker missles   
at Skyraidar. It hit Skyraidar dead on, as Valentina's silver medawatch rang, "Warning, 40% damage to body, 20% damge to right   
wing. Valentina's teeth grinted. "Drill peck, Skyraidar," whispered Valentina.   
  
Skyraidar cawed out his battle call, as he flapped his wings, to kept flight. He swooped down on Meta-Ikki quietly, his beck swirling  
around for his attack, taking Meta-Ikki for surprise.   
  
"WAHHHH!" Meta-Ikki cried out, unable to move, waiting for impact...and it came, knocking him down again. "Warning, 90% damage to legs,  
100% damage to arms, arm function ceased, 70% damage to head, 80% damage to body." Meta-Ikki groaned, his optics closing a little. He  
ached all over, one of the downsides to being half human at the time. He heard the evil laugh from Valentina, as he got up.  
  
"Give up?" Valentina asked smuggly.  
  
"...NEVER!!!" Meta-Ikki roared, racing towards Skyraidar, as he landed on the soft ground of the pebble road. Meta-Ikki used his seeker  
missles on Skyraidar, but Skyraidar 'back-winged' them. Skyraidar growled, releasing another normal steel wing attack on Meta-Ikki.  
Meta-Ikki cried out in pain, as he was knocked beside the pile of falling friends. "Warning, 100% damage to body and legs, 95% damage   
to head,"  
  
Meta-Ikki groaned. "Man, do I ever feel like meda-trash," he muttered to himself. "I couldn't fight anymore if my life depended on it..  
which it probably does.."  
  
"Meta-Ikki.."  
  
"Huh?" Meta-Ikki's optics widened.  
  
"Meta-Ikki...please, don't give up," weakly said Sailor Erika, her optics barely open, "Your our last hope...please, Meta...Ikki.."  
  
"Sailor..Erika.." Meta-Ikki said. She was right, he WAS their last hope! But how could he fight if he couldn't even walk?!  
  
"Meta-Ikki..you need to use.....the medaforce..." mumbled Sailor Erika.  
  
"What?" Meta-Ikki replied, "The medaforce? But...I can't, I've been trying to do that at least three times in this robattle, but I   
still haven't! I can't..." he repeated.  
  
"Please...you must--" Sailor Erika said, but was cut short by Valentina.  
  
"Shut up!" Valentina hissed. "Drill peck, SkyRaidar!"  
  
Skyraidar did as he was told, and swooped down on Sailor Erika, his beak spinning rapidly, he dug it into Sailor Erika. She screeched  
at the top of her metal lungs, as she was pushed a bit further away, and dug a few centimeters into the ground. Sailor Erika's medal   
would have popped out, if she wasn't half human, or if the ground wasn't holding her medal case in place.   
  
Meta-Ikki's optics widened even more. He felt like his heart shattered, just like Sailor Erika's chest was close to shattering. He   
felt so sad and so...mad! "No....NO!!!!!" He cried out in pain, trying to get up. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of  
his lungs. His eyes glowed emerald green, as his kabuto medal shone brightly. His whole body glowed shimmering gold. He was calling on  
the ledgendary medaforce! "Dude...I rock." he chuckled to himself.  
  
"The medaforce...again!" said Robert, slapping his forehead.  
  
"HAHAHA!" laughed Valentina, "You think your puny medaforce will save you? Think again! That medabot Rokusho tried his medaforce on   
Skyraidar, and all that got him was a one way ticket to the dump!"  
  
"Maybe," huffed Meta-Ikki, "But I'm not a medabot! I'm a medamorph!!"   
  
Valentina narrowed her eyes, and growled. "Skyraidar, take him out with your dark beam attack!"  
  
"Bring it!" challedged Meta-Ikki.   
  
Skyraidar growled a bit, as he readied the same attack that had trashed Rokusho.   
  
Meanwhile, Meta-Ikki seemed pretty calm, as he readied his attackas well. He brought all of the energy flowing in his metal body down  
to his shooters.  
  
'Let's do this, Ikki!' Metabee said.  
  
'Right!' nodded Ikki.   
  
'We are one, and the same!' they both shouted out inside of Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
"It's time...the kiss your 'bot goodbye!!! Medaforce!!!" Meta-Ikki booomed, letting go of the medaforce from his shooters, streams of   
powerful golden light came out, racing towards it's target, who had also just released it's dark beam attack. Both attacks hit each other   
dead one, both equally strong! Back and forth, both attacks pushed at each other, trying to hit it's target. Meta-Ikki had thoughts of who   
he was fighting for the whole time,and the last one he thought of was...Sailor Erika...  
  
Fueled up, Meta-Ikki roared out, as the streams of light became stronger, and overwelmed the dark beam attack. It disintergrated, and the  
medaforce went straight through, as it hit Skyraidar, full force. It lit up the whole area, as Skyraidar dark medal popped out, leaving  
his body lifeless.   
  
Valentina screamed in horror, and she picked up both Skyraidar's medal and body, as the three evil people flied. "We'll be baaaaaack!"   
shouted Verra, as they disappeared into the distance.   
  
A few seconds later, the light of the medaforce showered apond Rokusho, SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, and Sailor Erika, who were weakly watching  
(or listening) to the whole one-on-one battle. Mr. Referee had disappeared a while ago, and couldn't annouce the winner of the robattle.  
The medaforce fully healed all of the meda-morphs, and Rokusho, and they stood up.   
  
"Ya!! Meta-Ikki did it!" NeutraKarin cheered.  
  
Meta-Ikki clenched his fists, as he continued to shout out, the access energy of the medaforce draining away. He loosened his gripe, and  
stopped screaming. His optics softened, as hefelt enormous pain flow throughout himself. He moaned, as he fell to his knees, totally weak.   
Just as he was about to fall on his face, Sailor Erika dived for him, and caught him just in time. "Meta-Ikki? Meta-Ikki,are you ok?" she asked  
worriedly, turning his face towards him. "You...saved us!"  
  
Meta-Ikki laughed weakly, as he mumbled, "Me go sleepy now. Nighty night.." His optics closed shut, as he went limp in Sailor Erika's arms.  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
A/N--Hehe, told you there would be Sailor Erika/Meta-Ikki romance...hehe, R/R peeps! I'll get the nextchapter up ASAP! peace! 


	4. A Rubbery Future

~Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~A Rubbery Future~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day after the robattle with Skyraidar, Meta-Ikki groaned painfully, as his optics opened slowly. Everything was fuzzy for a while, but   
after a minute or two, Meta-Ikki could see almost perfectly. He looked around, and saw that hewas lying down on a dirt floor, inside of a room.  
It had everything a farmer would need in it, even a kitchen sink!   
  
'Ikki! Ikki, are you there?' asked Metabee.  
  
'Ya. where are we?' Ikki asked groggily.  
  
'Beats me, I just woke up!'  
  
'Same here.'  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked once. "Where...am I?" he said slowly.   
  
"Meta-Ikki!"   
  
Meta-Ikki tried to turn his head, but was still too weak. Instead, he moved his optics to the left, and saw SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, Rokusho, and  
Sailor Erika resting at the side of the room. Sailor Erika's optics brightened, as she saw Meta-Ikki. "Your ok!" she said, releaved, getting up, and   
ran towards Meta-Ikki. She hugged him, and Meta-Ikki yelled out in pain.  
  
Sailor Erika stepped back, sweatdropping. "Oops, sorry, guess your still aching, huh?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Meta-Ikki said sarcasticly.  
  
Sailor Erika frowned. "Come on, Meta-Ikki, don't act like that! I was worried about you, you used up all your energy using the medaforce, and you were  
out cold for a day!"  
  
Meta-Ikki frowned. "I...did?" he puzzled.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Well, I remember someone screaming, and golden light, but that's pretty much it," Meta-Ikki sighed.   
  
Sailor Erika sighed, her optics closing. She opened them up again, and said, "Well, I remember, and you saved our lives back there! Who knows what that   
lady would have done to us?"  
  
"Ya.." Meta-Ikki said slowly. "But where are we right now?"  
  
Sailor Erika half smiled. "When you went unconiscious, Rokusho went ahead to find shelter until you became better, and, well, he found it! Right now, we're  
in another...farmer's shed.."  
  
"Kinda figure, eh?" Meta-Ikki groaned, rolling his optics.  
  
"You didn't,"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ah, your awake, Meta-Ikki," smiled Rokusho, getting up. He walked over to Meta-Ikki, and nelded down by him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was just hit by a truck," moaned Meta-Ikki.  
  
Rokusho sighed. "But at least your conscious..we'll stay here for another day, while you recover. Though I still can't understand how your medaforce worked,  
and mine didn't..."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"IDIOTS! DUFUSES! COWARDS, EVEN!" raged Exodia, bonking Verra, Valentina,and Robert on the head numberous times, as they let out little yelps of pain. "You were  
about to actuelly DO A MISSION PROPERLY, and you failed, because of ONE meda-morphs! How could you have failed?!"   
  
"What if we were to say that the meda-morph that trashed Sky-raidar swindled the medaforce..?" squeaked Robert.  
  
Exodia growled, and narrowed his eyes. "You still could have beaten him, Robert! Skyraidar has a dark medal, which cancels out the medaforce!"  
  
"But, Mr. Exodia," Valentina pleaded, "It wasn't any regular medaforce...it was like, a MEGA medaforce, or something!"   
  
Exodia growled more. He resisted bonking Valentina on the head with a mallet, as he thought to himself. Here called what had happened when the meda-morphs had   
escaped them before, and noticed something...it was his...emotions... 'Grr, that meda-morph! He can control the medaforce by his emotions! That twit! And even worse  
...he's the first one to unleash his secret meda-power! His is the mega-medaforce...' Exodia sighed, then said to them,"Fine fail me again, though, and you'll wish  
you've never been born!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Valentina, Verra, and Robert all said, saluting, then ran out the door.  
  
'Only time will tell before the other meda-morphs discover their meda-power..' Exodia thought to himself, as he sat down in his black chair.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The next day, Meta-Ikki had fully recovered from the battle. He would have recovered quicker, if they were able to repare his parts, but they couldn't for two reasons--  
#1 was because they had nothing to fix them with. And #2 was because they wouldn't be able to take off his parts to do the job anyways. They were just about to leave,  
when someone spotted them...  
  
"ACK!!" shouted a short man in black rubber suit, "Look here, Gillgirl! This is totally freaky-ish!"  
  
"Oh, no..." groaned SumiliKoji.  
  
"It's the..." Sailor Erika said.  
  
"Rubber-robo gang." NeutraKarin finished.  
  
"The Rubber-robo gang." Rokusho growled, more of a statment than a question. They were the ones who had killed Prof. Hushi, them! Rokusho felt rage build inside of him,   
but he felt a cold metal hand be placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy, man," comforted Meta-Ikki, "We all have some thing against them,but right now, we have more important things to worry about," said Meta-Ikki seriously.   
  
Rokusho just nodded at Meta-Ikki, and cooled off a bit, calming down.  
  
"Yo, what's the trouble, Shrimplips?" questioned Gillgirl, running up to him. Gillgirl took one look at them, and screamed. "What the hell are they?!"  
  
"Hey!" Meta-Ikki fumed. "What breed of garbage did you come from?!"   
  
Gillgirl made anime arrows appear on her head. "You...brat! I'll have you know that we're the rubber-robo gang!"  
  
"We already know THAT!" sneered Sailor Erika.  
  
Shrimplips raised a blonde eyebrow. "You do?" He looked over all the meda-morphs, but he didn't look at Rokusho, because he already knew who he was, and thought back...  
why did those four look familar? He looked at their parts, their clothes, and hair. He put one piece together to another, until he figured out who they were! "I know  
who you all are!" Shrimplips gasped.  
  
"Figured it out?" Rokusho snarled.  
  
"Who are they, Shrimplips?" Gillgirl puzzled.  
  
"Those four, the ones who are on milk cartons, just to be found! The ones who we've robattled numberous times! Ikki, Metabee, and his friends!" explained Shrimplips.  
  
"Them?" Gillgirl said, dumfounded.  
  
"(Metabee)Wow, we're on milk cartons?" said Meta-Ikki, amased. "(Ikki) Don't be surprised, Koji has a rich family, they probably paid for it."  
  
"(Koji)Hey!" SumiliKoji yelled defensively.  
  
"Ack!!" shouted out both Shrimplips and Gillgirl, falling down in shock. "What the hell happened to them?!" Shrimplips asked.  
  
"We don't know ourselves," NeutraKarin sighed.  
  
"...Wait a sec," said Shrimplips, "If that other one is part metabee, and the real medabot is Rokusho..."  
  
"Then they have rare medals!!!" finished Gillgirl, as Shrimplips and Gillgirl both stood up.   
  
"Aw, darn," whispered SumiliKoji, taking a step back.   
  
"Why are you afraid of THEM?" puzzled Meta-Ikki. "I can just meda-bop them down the road! Besides, your NEVER afraid!"  
  
"Don't you get it? Last time we fought them, they had that robo-emperor medabot!" SumiliKoji explained, in a whisper.  
  
"Good point.." agreed NeutraKarin.  
  
"Well, I'M not afraid of them!" hissed Meta-Ikki, pushing up his sleeves of his red shirts as much as he could, "We can take 'em!"  
  
"Meta-Ikki's right," pointed out Rokusho, "He's beat them many times before, so there's no way they will beat US!"  
  
"Try us," growled Shrimplips. He lunged at the meda-morphs, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" said Sailor Erika, rolling her optics. She placed her left arm in front of her, and shot out a bullet from   
her shooter, just in front of Shrimplips's feet. Shrimplips screamed like a little school girl, and fell back, out cold in shock and   
fear.  
  
Meta-Ikki sweatdropped. "Now why didn't I think of that..?"  
  
"Because your you, I'm me, and the world's the world," smiled Sailor Erika, walking by him she then declared, "We better get out of   
here, before Gillgirl goes after us, and Shrimplips wakes up!" Sailor Erika started to whistle, as she walked away.  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked a few times, as SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, and Rokusho all ran after Sailor Erika. Meta-Ikki blinked once more, looking  
around to see that everyone had left him alone! "Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, running after them.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Gillgirl was trying to wake Shrimplips up, with no availd. Gillgirl made anime arrows appear on her head in fustration.  
"WAKE UP!!!!" she shouted, slapping Shrimplips on the cheek. Shrimplips' eyes snapped open under her sunglasses, as he shouted, "Ow!" he sat  
up, and screamed in Gillgirl's face, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"Those freaks scared you half to death, and you fainted! And...sprung a leak.." Gillgirl snickered.  
  
"Huh?" Shrimplips looked down, and saw a wet patch on his crotch. He blushed furiously, and muttered, "But I was wearing a diaper...!"  
  
Gillgirl heard, and smirked, "Well, you must have been holding it all in for weeks, because it soaked right through it!"  
  
Shrimplips growled, and vowed, "I'll get those twits for this!!" Shrimplips got up to run after where ever the meda-morphs and Rokusho had gone,  
when Gillgirl placed a hand on his suited shoulder.  
  
"Wait," she said calmly, "I have a better idea...let's HELP them,"  
  
"What kind of STUPID idea is that?!" Shrimplips snarled.   
  
"A good one," Gillgirl smirked, "First off, we help them reture to their 'normal' selves, and when their guard is down, since they trust us now,  
we sneak attack them, and steal Rokusho and Metabee's rare medal!"  
  
Shirmplips half smiled. "Brilliant!" he declared happily, "We better go tell Seaslug and Squidguts about our plan!"   
  
"But first...." Gillgirl said, "Change your suit, please,"  
  
Shrimplips went redder. "Oh, right,"  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Meta-Ikki, Rokusho, and the rest of the meda-morphs continued their journey towards the energy wave was coming from, which happened to be the place where  
their new eminies, Robert, Valentina and Verra, worked at. Meta-Ikki was humming a japanese song(the gundam wing theme song) as they trudged along. He was   
happy because he had found out that he had the medaforce, even though he didn't know how, and was able to defend his friends at any trouble's notice.   
Sailor Erika was just walking along, wishing she had her camera with her, beside NeutraKarin, who was busy looking up at the sky. SumiliKoji was slicing  
his sworded arm back in forth, as if in a daydream, of robattling. Rokusho, meanwhile, was deep in thought.  
  
'Why would that woman be after Meta-Ikki and his friends..?' he wondered, 'Could she be the key to giving back their humanity..?' he thoughts continued  
to resemble those kind of questions.   
  
Soon, they reached one of their key clues to their mystery--an old building, that reminded NeutraKarin of something.But, sadly, she couldn't remember.   
Not knowing this site was important, they continued to walk along the gravel road, paying little to no mind to that tall white building...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"What, have you gone compleatly mental, Shrimplips?!" yelled out Seaslug, falling out of his chair.   
  
Shrimplips made a frown of aggrivation. "No, I haven't!"  
  
"Yes, you have!" Seaslug shot back.  
  
"If you think about it, Seaslug, you'll see it my way," Shrimplips said as calmly as possible.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm not seeing 'the light'," Seaslug sneered.  
  
"Fine," Shrimplips huffed, "I'll explain it once more. If we help those four return back to normal, then while their guard is down after they're back to   
normal, we can swipe Metabee and Rokusho's rare medals!"  
  
"No, no," said Seaslug, waving his hands around the dimmed room of the Rubber robo gang's hideout, "I understand the plan, in fact, I'm ok with it,"  
  
"Then what the problem?"  
  
"You've gone MENTAL that those four and their medabots have morphed together!" Seaslug exclaimed.  
  
Shrimplips made an exasperated groan, falling back on his back. "But it's true!" he cried, getting back up.  
  
"He's right, I saw them, too," said Gillgirl, stepping out of the shadows. "They were all...mixed up, let's just say,"  
  
"You've ALSO gone mental!" Seaslug gawked.  
  
"We haven't!" Shrimplips and Gillgirl shouted at the same time.  
  
"Prove it, then!"  
  
"Fine," Gillgirl huffed, "I have proof right here!" Gillgirl ran away from the room, and a few minutes later, she was wearing black rubber gloves, and carrying  
Shrimplips' rubber robo uniform he was wearing before, with a...weak spot in it crotch.  
  
Shrimplips went bright red, "Hey! Don't show him THAT, it's embarrassing!"  
  
"Sorry," Gillgirl apologized, "It's the only proof I can think of at this time. Anyways, this, Seaslug, is Shrimplips' suit that he was wearing at the time,   
when he had an 'accident' due to fear of the girl Erika mixed with the SLR-type medabot, when she shot at him."  
  
"That's not good enough, Gillgirl," Seaslug sneered, "He could have gotten scared simply because a wasp flew by him!"  
  
Shrimplips went even more scarlett shaded. "But it's true! What more proof do you need?!"  
  
"Well..." Seaslug started, rubbing his chin, "You could always bring me a picture of them. Only then will I believe your tall tale,"  
  
"But--!" Shrimplips stuttered, "They scare me! And besides, if they catch us, it's more likely that they WON'T trust us!"  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Seaslug sneered, "And besides, if you're afraid of them, how will your plan work if your AROUND them almost all the time?"  
  
Shrimplips bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"Fear not, Seaslug!" Gillgirl smirked, "We'll get those pictures, that's a promise!" And with that Gillgirl grasped onto Shrimplips' uniform, and ran out of   
the room, dragging a yelling Shrimplips behind her.  
  
'They better not be lying,' Seaslug thought to himself, leaning back in his ripped up chair, 'Or they'll be sorry...!'  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued....~  
  
  
  
A/N- Remember to r/r, readers! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Peace! :) 


	5. Smile, your on robo camera!

~Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Smile, Your On Robo Camera!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, the high noon sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, upon a pair of villians, with one goal,  
and that was the take a picture of the heroes of the story--the meda-morphs, so that they could get proof that they   
exsisted. Their names? Gillgirl and Shrimplips, or also known as part of the rubber robo gang!  
  
Shrimplips fiddled around with his neon green Kodak camera, as he trudged along, while Gillgirl was just thinking about  
taking over the word, as usual!   
  
Suddenly, Shrimplips grinned a bit at Gillgirl mischeviously. He pointed the camera at Gillgirl, and chimmed, "Heh heh,  
say maccaroni and cheese!"  
  
Gillgirl stopped abruptly, and gasped a bit as the camera's shutters flashed together as Shrimplips pressed a button  
on it, and a picture of taken of a startled Gillgirl.  
  
Gillgirl growled, and made anime arrows appear on her forehead. She then boomed, "Your an idiot, you know that?!"  
  
Shrimplips winced a bit, then shot back, "Hey, at least I'm not afraid of seeing myself on a picture! My god, just   
because your ugly and an old hag, doesn't mean you should have a fear for cameras!"  
  
That really pissed Gillgirl off. If you looked closely, you could see fire in her eyes underneath her sunglasses, and   
would have seen fire coming from her mouth as she shreaked, "I'm not a hag, you constipated, motivated loser!!!"  
  
Shrimplips also made anime arrows appear on his forehead. "I'm NOT constipated! I just have...an active blatter, stupid!  
And that's not even what constipated means!"  
  
"Well, that's what you are, you're afraid you'll spring a leak if you don't wear a diaper, since you haven't pissed since  
a few hours ago, and before that, a few weeks!" Gillgirl growled.  
  
"Grr...you take that back!" shouted Shrimplips.  
  
"Make me, shorty," snapped Gillgirl.  
  
"That's it!" Shrimplips dropped the camera onto the ground, and rolled up his rubbery sleeves. He had an enraged look on his  
face, as he pounced ontop of Gillgirl. Gillgirl let out a breath of air rapidly, as Shrimplips head-butted her in the stomach,  
knocking her backwards. Gillgirl growled angerly, as she punched him in the gut. Shrimplips let out a little yelp of pain,  
but came back with a kick upside the waist. "Ouch!" Gillgirl winced, grasping onto her side. Shrimplips then punched Gillgirl  
in the chin, knocking Gillgirl backwards.  
  
It basicly continued on like that for a while, throwing punches at each other, falling down, getting back up, yadda, yadda,  
yadda, you know the drill...Then, they suddenly stop, panting a bit for air. Gillgirl whiped a bit of blood from her lip, as they  
glowered at each other. (Now, this is where you'd think they'd make up, right? *makes buzzer sound* Wrong-o! :) )   
  
"Bed-wetter," snorted Gillgirl.  
  
Shrimplips went all out scarlett coloured in the cheeks, and growled as he tackled Gillgirl once more. Gillgirl punched Shrimplips  
once more, then threw him aside in his moment of weakness. Then...*CRACK! SMASH!*   
  
Both Shrimplips and Gillgirls' eyes widened. Shrimplips looked down at his pocket, and slowly placed his hand in his pocket. He felt  
thousands of shattered glass and plastic, as well as thin strips of plastic as well, which was atually the film from the camera.  
  
"Uh-oh.." whispered Shrimplips shakily.  
  
"What...now?" asked Gillgirl.  
  
"The camera broke..." gulped Shrimplips. He then pointed at Gillgirl accusingly, and shouted, "And it's all your fault!"   
  
"What?!" gawked Gillgirl, "No, it's not! You had to go ahead and be idiotic to challedge me!"   
  
"Well, your the one who continued it!" hissed Shrimplips.  
  
They both growled at each other angerly, as they neared their faces close to each other. If you looked closely, you could see red lines  
of angry anime energy coming from each other, hitting each other. After giving each other death glares for a long time, Gillgirl sighed,  
and looked away.  
  
"This ain't worth it," she said softly.  
  
"So, now you see I'm unbeatable?" Shrimplips said smuggly, sticking out his chest a bit as he started to go on an ego trip.  
  
"No," Gillgirl hissed, "I could take you anytime, anywhere, but we have a job to do, and we don't have time for our silly squabbles!"  
  
Shrimplips sucked in his chest. "Oh," he said sadly, then said in a normal tone, "But how can we do it now? We don't even have a camera  
that works!"  
  
Gillgirl smirked a bit. "Not for long, we don't," she said reassuringly.  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back with the medamorphs, they decided to take a rest after walking for a long time. SumiliKoji was working on his attacks,   
NeutraKarin was playing with some orange fish by a nearby stream, while Rokusho was taking a nap in a tree, close to the stream. As for  
Sailor Erika and Meta-Ikki...well, they were laying underneath Rokusho's sleeping tree.  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics were closed shut, having a bit of a nap in suite of Rokusho. Sailor Erika watched Meta-Ikki curiously, deep in thought.  
  
  
'I...don't understand it..' muttered Erika.  
  
'What, miss Erika?' asked Brass.  
  
'This...feeling I'm having. I'm overcome with this warm feeling inside me,' answered Erika.  
  
'Can you describe it?'  
  
'Well,' Erika started, 'It's like...whenever I just see Meta-Ikki, he makes me feel...good inside, you know? That's what that warm feeling is,  
Brass, a feeling of goodness.'  
  
'Maybe,' Brass said slowly, 'It's love.'  
  
'What?!" exclaimed Erika, 'W-what makes you say that?'  
  
'Well,' Brass explained, 'I...feel the same, too. We're one, right? Well, Metabee and Ikki are one as well, I...love Metabee, and it seems you   
love Ikki. And what you just described, is like what I feel, too!'  
  
'Well, uh--" Erika stuttered, then fell silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Meta-Ikki's Dream~  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Metabee)No...no..."  
  
"(Ikki)Not...this again..."  
  
"(Metabee)I can't take it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From behind Meta-Ikki, a background suddenly appeared, replacing the darkness. A few sences flashed by, the first one was 8 tubes filled with green  
liquid, 4 with medabots, the other four children, as five men and three women dressed inwhite suits stared up at them. Another sence, the medabots in   
the tubes slowly disappeared, and on the children grew many odd parts, those of which resembled the medabots that had disappeared. It suddenly flashed  
back towards the 8 adults.  
  
"Way to go!" one man smiled.  
  
"The world will be ours soon enough!" smirked a female.  
  
Conversations grew between the people, when suddenly, one of the test subjects's optics opened. His eyes were emerald green, as he looked around groggily.  
He looked at his hands, and his optics widened a little. 'What..happened to me?' he wondered. He looked around himself once more, and saw a horrific sight.  
His friends were quite different than before, they barely looked the same, but at the same time, they were. 'What happened to them?!'  
  
He looked in front of himself, and saw the people, paying no mind to him. Why would they? They didn't care about him, or his friends. His optics narrowed,  
glowing slightly. How could they do this to them?! What did they ever do to them?! 'They're evil,' he thought, 'Pure evil.'  
  
He looked to him side once more, and his optics laid upond the girl with shoulder length brown hair, anda bow on her head.  
  
'Erika..' one part of him thought.  
  
'Brass..' another thought.  
  
Rage built in himself, as he closed his optics. 'Let her go..' he thought, "Let her go.." he mumbled, "LET HER GO!!" shouted out, his optics flinging open,  
glowing brightly. His medal started to glow as well, as he said proudly, "Dude...I rock."  
  
Half of the scientists glared at him in confusion, while the others in panic, and two in rage.  
  
"He's using the medaforce!" the girl hissed.   
  
"Stop him!" the man yelled out.  
  
The sence flashed to a tube breaking, and the green goo flying everywhere. Then, it suddenly flashed two the yellow medamorph jumping out of a window, the three  
others in his arms. Then, it flashed one last time, to the medamorph collasping by a river on some grass, after placing down his friends. His optics tightly shut.  
Then, the darkness returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki's green optics snapped open, filled with panic and fear, panting wildly. He looked around him, to see that everyone was now peacefully resting underneath   
the willow tree, excluding Rokusho, for he was sleeping in it.  
  
'...What does it mean...?'  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this camera will work, Gillgirl?" questioned Shrimplips, from behind a bush.  
  
"Of course it will," hissed Gillgirl, "That kid had it coming to him, for questioning my beauty before! Besides, it has four pictures to take in it, that's enough."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Gillgirl and Shrimplips peered out from the bushes, and saw the medamorphs sleeping underneath a tree. 'Perfect,' Gillgirl thought, grinning, while glasping onto the  
teal camera. "Let's go,"  
  
Shrimplips and Gillgirl tip-toed away from the bush, and reached close to the willow tree. Gillgirl grinned, chuckling a bit, as one by one, She took pictures of every  
single one, on his or her own. Suddenly, Meta-Ikki's optics snapped open, as if in fear. He looked to his side, just after Gillgirl and Shrimplips took his picture,   
the last picture, and hid.  
  
'That's funny,' he thought, 'I could of sworn...nah,'  
  
  
"That...was close," panted Shrimplips, after he stopped running.  
  
"At least...we have the photos," sighed Gillgirl, also panting.  
  
They soon caught their breath, and both grinned at each other.  
  
"Let's get out of here,"  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!!" gawked Seaslug, "You weren't kiddin'!" he flashed through the photos over and over again, blinking over and over again.  
  
Gillgirl and Shrimplips grinned at each other, then Shrimplips said, "So...now you believe us?"  
  
"Um..I guess I do," stuttered Seaslug.  
  
"So, how about it?" asked Gillgirl, "Now that you know we're not liars,"  
  
Seaslug sat in his chair for a while, thinking quite a bit. He answered afterwards, "...Fine, you can hang out with them.But your   
plan better work,"  
  
Shrimplips grinned. "Don't worry, boss, it will,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, don't forget to R/R! I'll get the next chapter up, ASAP! Peace! :) 


	6. Claws of An 'Unbeatable Team'

~Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Claws of An 'Unbeatable Team'~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Gijinka Renamon for the characters Rocat, Merodi, and her grandfather, Prof. Sakaru.(AKA-She made   
them up, not me, I just changed Rocat a little!) Another note is that I would have gotten this chapter up, if SOMEONE(who  
will remane nameless) DIDN'T RESET THE COMPUTER ON ME, AND DELETE HALF OF MY FILES!! grr and grr again. Anyways, on with  
the chapter! :)   
  
  
Strung tight to a wooden bed/table with wires and plastic tubes, a mutant KBT type medabot's optics were closed tightly,  
unconscious. Evil sets Eyes stared over top of him, wicked grinned spread across their faces. Slowly, the medabot's emerald  
green optics opened, a groan coming out of his lips.   
  
"Where...am I?" Meta-Ikki asked weakly. His vision focused and unfocused, until they could see clearly. He saw the faces,   
and his optics widened. "Its..you--!" he gasped.  
  
The man grinned. "Oh?"  
  
"Your one of the people that attacks me and my friends!" growled Meta-Ikki.  
  
The man's grin turned into a nasty smirk. "Smart boy."  
  
"We are you REALLY, and what do you want with me?!" Meta-Ikki demanded angerly.  
  
"That is none of your concern. But..let's just say you'll have a...whole new perspective on us," He let out a manical and evil   
laugh, sending chills up Meta-Ikki's spinal cord....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gah!" Meta-Ikki yelled out, his eyes snapping open. He blinked his optics a few times, moving them back and forth, scanning  
the area clean. Night had fallen a few hours ago according to his scanners. They had walked a bit further after their rest   
earlier that day, and it was very close to sunset when they turned in for the night. The sky was filled with glossy stars,  
and Meta-Ikki scanned the stars, forgeting about his dream for the moment. He soon came across three stars lined up together,  
close to another bundle of stars, crammed together. 'Orion's belt,' inquired Meta-Ikki. He closed his optics, relaxing his  
tensed-up body, as he thought about what Orion's belt reminded him of. The world ro-battle championships, and he was in third  
place...well, was. His life had been ruined, all because of some sick person of some sort. Now, he was a freak. He was a medabot,  
yet he wasn't. He was a human, but yet he wasn't. He narrowed his optics slightly, in anger. "Whoever did this to us, will pay,'  
he vowed.   
  
Then, his thoughts drifted back to his dream, after thinking about the man who he had robattled before the changes and his medabot,   
Shamia, because the man looked exactly like the guy from his dream! 'That dream..' he thought, 'What does THAT one mean? Both my   
dreams so far I think have been visions..'  
  
'Unless we've got a screw loose,' pointed out Metabee, from within Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
'Metabee, at this point, the only thing that would make me go nuts is looking at myself in the mirror like this,' Groaned Ikki.  
  
'Oh, so you have a problem with me parts on you?!' challedged Metabee.  
  
'N-no!' Ikki stuttered, a bit angry, 'That's NOT what I meant at all!'  
  
'Oh, then what DO you mean?'  
  
'I mean that we probably look really disturbing like this.'  
  
'We? What do you mean we? YOU look disturbing, buddy,'  
  
'Oh ya?!" raged Ikki.  
  
'Ya!' snarled Metabee. They metally bonked each other in the head, giving each other death glares, much like the effect Shrimplips and   
Gillgirl had had earlier. Outside of Meta-Ikki's head, you could see a slightly pained and angry look on hisface, as he sat limply in  
front of a tree, very quietly.   
  
  
Back inside, a fight had broken out between Metabee and Ikki, punching and kicking each other like mad, an anime dust cloud appearing  
around the two. Occasionally, Metabee would shoot laser cannons at Ikki, but not too often, because the was just low, and like Rokusho  
said, 'I'm an honorable medabot', so why shouldn't he be? Problem is, he WASN'T a medabot anymore, so he did shoot a little bit more   
than his limit. Finally, in a fit of rage, Metabee aimed a punch square at Ikki's head. Metabee would have thought the Ikki would have   
dodged it, let he pretty much through-out the fight.  
  
Damn, was he wrong!  
  
The punch landed straight onto Ikki's forehead, knocking him backwards a bit, and falling onto the ground. He didn't get back up, or   
let out a moan, or anything. Metabee was a little bit back father from him, so he didn't really get a good view of him, just his limp   
body. 'Ikki? Ikki!' shouted out Metabee, slightly worried. Metabee ran up towards Ikki, and sweatdropped a little when he saw him.  
  
Ikki's arms were spralled around a bit, a bump on his forehead forming a bit. His mouth was open ajar, and swirls of defeat and unconsious  
were in his eyes.  
  
'Ik...ki?' Metabee asked slowly. He neeled down by Ikki a bit, and waved his purple hand over Ikki's face. No go. 'Man, what did I do?!'  
thought Metabee, in a bit of a fuss. He let out an anime mushroom sigh, as he sat down beside the unconscious Ikki, crossing his arms.  
'Dude...I can be sucha jerk,' he thought to himself, recalling the recent events. 'And...' he started, '...wasn't even really TRYING to   
provoke me! Why do I have to be such a hothead?!' Metabee closed his optics in fustration, falling asleep soon afterwards by accident.  
  
Outside, Meta-Ikki's body had fallen asleep, too, sliding down the tree trunk slowly, breathing softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
  
"Eeee!" squealed Meta-Ikki, his optics flashing open like bolts of lightning. Even inside of Meta-Ikki's head, the unconscious Ikki woke  
up with a start. He looked up, and saw SumiliKoji towering over him a cross look on his metalic face. Meta-Ikki frowned as well. "Hey,   
what was THAT for?!" he snarled, standing up.  
  
"Well," huffed SumiliKoji, "Let's see--we've been awake for an hour or so, waiting for you to get up off your sorry ass. We've been YELLING  
at you, too! Now, you FINALLY woke up, so can we please get going?"  
  
Meta-Ikki's face went a little red. "Sorry," he mumbled through grinted teeth.  
  
NeutraKarin sighed a little at them, sweatdropping. 'At least their not fighting...much...'  
  
Sailor Erika frowned a little. "Well, let's get going already!"  
  
Rokusho nodded. "The sooner we get going, the better."  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked a few times. 'You ok, Ikki?' asked Metabee, taking Ikki by the hand inside of Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
'Ya, considering you knocked me out yesterday,' growled Ikki in sarcasim, getting up.  
  
'Sorry..' muttered Metabee.  
  
  
  
"Meta-Ikki, what are you waiting for?!" shouted Sailor Erika.  
  
Meta-Ikki snapped out of his daydream, and looked up. 'I guess whenever we talk to each other, we kinda zone out,' he thought to himself,   
walking after Rokusho, Sailor Erika, SumiliKoji, and NeutraKarin.  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Shirmplips and Gillgirl were close to approching the area where Meta-Ikki and the others were walking, but were stopped   
short by a medabot. It was yellow, and you could see spots all over it, and shooters on it's arms. But, you couldn't see a clear look of it,  
because it was running so fast, like a cheetah.  
  
"W-whaaa!" shouted out Shrimplips, and the mysterious medabot knocked him down on the ground.   
  
"What the--?" Gillgirl sputtered, but then was knocked down by a female with light brown hair, running after the medabot.  
  
"Oohh..." Gillgirl and Shrimplips groaned, getting up.  
  
"What was that..?" asked Gillgirl, in a strained voice.  
  
"It looked like...Metabee to me..."  
  
"No, it couldn't have been him...he's all mumbled jumbled up with his medafighter Ikki, and two other things. A girl who was oviously it's  
medafighter knocked me down, too, and the medabot had spots all over it!" disagreed Gillgirl.  
  
"Then...who WAS that??" pondered Shrimplips, in an angry voice.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the medabot and female medafighter were closing in on Meta-Ikki and the others at top speed....   
  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" muttered SumiliKoji, his ears slightly perking up, coming to a stop.  
  
Everyone turned around towards him, also stopping. "What is it, SumiliKoji?" questioned Rokusho.  
  
"I hear a..." SumiliKoji said, listening closely to the wind, "...Humming,"  
  
"Humming?" asked NeutraKarin quietly.  
  
"Humming? What kind of humming?" asked Sailor Erika.  
  
"It's--gah!" SumiliKoji got knocked down, getting hit in the neck, falling unconscious before even hitting the ground.  
  
"SumiliKoji, no!" NeutraKarin cried, running up to him.  
  
Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth, clutching his purple fists together, getting into a fighting position. "Alright, who's there?" he asked angerly,  
"come on, show yourself! We know you're there!"  
  
"You'd FIGURE," Sailor Erika said sarcasticly, getting down beside SumiliKoji as well.  
  
Meta-Ikki ignored Sailor Erika for the moment, his emerald green optics narrowed..then suddenly, violet eyes appeared out of nowhere, from   
behind a shrub. Meta-Ikki heard shuffling coming from it,, and turned around abrubtly, just in time a yellow, spotted medabot leap in to the air,  
targeting Meta-Ikki.  
  
"Stop, Rocat!"   
  
The medabot's violet optics widened slightly, landing gracefully on four feet, getting up on two soon afterwards, just in front of Meta-Ikki.  
  
It had yellow metal with brown spots head to toe, and large cat ears. It had very large paws, with shooters on them, in place where a thumb would be.  
It also had large feet, as well as a long, sleek tail. It's medal case was on it's back, and had a large white spot on it's stomach.  
  
  
VITAL STATS  
CHT-149736  
Rocat, Cheetah type  
MedaFighter-Merodi  
Special Attack:Lighting Blade  
  
  
Meta-Ikki's muscles relaxed a bit, still staring at Rocat, and how she looked almost like a real cheetah. Meanwhile, Rocat stared at Meta-Ikki and the  
others, optics wide at their appearence.  
  
Then, a girl with light brown hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes burst out, close to where Rocat had come from. "Sorry," she panted, putting her palms  
on her dark blue jeans, "Rocat is just always--what the..?" The girl lifted her head up, and got a good look at Meta-Ikki and the others. Her face went   
white as a ghost, as she fainted, falling to the ground without another word.  
  
'Uh-oh,' Meta-Ikki thought to himself.  
  
Rocat's violet optics narrowed at Meta-Ikki, "Now look what you did, you freak! You made Merodi faint!" Rocat said in a female voice.  
  
"Hey!" growled Meta-Ikki, cracking his knuckles, "Not our fault that she fainted!"  
  
"Ya, it is! You looking like that is your fault!" Rocat shot back.  
  
"No, it's not!" Sailor Erika shouted, getting up. "We weren't always like this, we don't even know how this happened to us...!"  
  
Rocat looked back at Sailor Erika, "Butt out you freak!"  
  
Meta-Ikki felt steam coming from himself, in anger. "Your the freak, you freak!"  
  
"Me? I'm a freak? Take a look in the mirror, hot shot!" Rocat hissed.  
  
"Sorry, I'd rather not see you beside me in the mirror, it's bad enough to see you in person!"  
  
"Why you..!" Rocat raged, as her paws began to spin slowly, "I'll teach you some respect..!"  
  
"Bring it!" challedged Meta-Ikki, pointing her left arm towards Rocat.  
  
"Come on,do we really have to fight..?" whispered NeutraKarin, placing her hands on SumiliKoji, in an attempt to heal him.  
  
"Sorry," huffed Meta-Ikki, "But she's asking for it, badly!"   
  
Suddenly, a groan could be heard from behind them. They all turned their heads, excluding SumiliKoji, and saw Merodi coming to. She lifted her head up,  
and looked at everyone. Rocat's paws stopped spinning, seeing Merodi. "Merodi..!" she exclaimed, running up to the girl, and hugging her. Merodi hugged   
her back, then looked back at the meda-morphs. She stared at them for a while, and they stared back at her. Merodi then said quietly, "...This..this is  
all real, right?"  
  
They nodded solemnly at her, except for SumiliKoji, who was still unconscious.  
  
"What...happened to you?"  
  
"Trust us," Rokusho said, "They don't know either,"  
  
"All we know is, that..well," Meta-Ikki started, then said in Ikki's voice, "I'm mixed up with Metabee, my medabot," then in Metabee's voice, "And I'm  
mixed up with Ikki, human and my..'medafighter'." He seemed to have a hard time saying it.   
  
"It happened to all of us," said Sailor Erika grimly.  
  
Merodi's eyes widened at Meta-Ikki and the others, speechless. Merodi then looked over at Rokusho, then said, "Well, you oviously didn't go freaky-ish like   
them. Maybe you can tell me what you've been going through..? I don't mean to be nosy, I just want to see if I can help, but I understand if you don't want   
to."  
  
"Well.." Meta-Ikki explained everything from the first point of waking up in front of a river, to now, except for his dreams; he didn't know if he should tell  
them all just yet. Merodi listened intently, eyes wide, and Rocat also listened, with her optics narrowed in both anger towards the medamorphs, but also empathy.  
  
"Wow, that really sucks," Merodi said. "And your still trying to find a way to return to normal..?"  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded.  
  
Merodi smiled. "Well, maybe I can help! I have a Grandfather who works on Medabots, and maybe he can help you guys!"  
  
Sailor Erika smiled. "Gee, Thanks! But we should go find the people who did this to us anyways, because we'd rather not be test subjects or anything,"  
  
"Ya, and they deserve a good ass kicking!" Meta-Ikki said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Merodi laugheda little bit as Sailor Erika bonked Meta-Ikki on the head. "Ya, I understand, but maybe he can still help."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it, though?" Rokusho questioned, "It could get pretty rough."  
  
Merodi smirked. 'Don't worry, me and Rocat are an unbeatable team!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
A'N: I don't know what to say, so see ya! Next chapter action packed, to keep a look-out for it! :) 


	7. An Important Piece To The Puzzle

~Chapter 7~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~An Important Piece To The Puzzle~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: To a request by a reader, I will not be swearing as much as before. Sorry if I offended some readers out there!  
  
  
The sun had started to go down once more, as the medamorphs, Rokusho, and their new friends Rocat and Merodi traveled to their  
destination-the place where they would hopefully find a way to return to normal. SumiliKoji had woken up after NeutraKarin had   
healed him, but remanded really peeved at Rocat. Rokusho looked up at the sun set, which was showing pastel colours of purple   
and pink all around, slowly changing into a very dark blue. "It's getting dark," he said softly, "We should rest for the night."  
  
Everyone nodded, as they stopped walking. Meta-Ikki looked at Merodi, and asked, "Say, you wouldn't have a tent, would you? I'm  
tired of sleeping on the dirt everynight!"  
  
Sailor Erika bonked Meta-Ikki on the head, getting a small cry out of Meta-Ikki. "Be grateful we're not in tubes, you doink!"  
  
"Please, no fighting!" cried NeutraKarin.  
  
"Stop being a blockhead, both of you!" growled SumiliKoji, his sword hand clenched into a fist, his other arm wrapped around   
NeutraKarin.  
  
"Me? What did I do?!" asked Meta-Ikki angerly.  
  
"My god, do they fight all the time?" Merodi asked Rokusho, sweatdropping.  
  
"For the most part, no," sighed Rokusho.  
  
"Man, you need to get a leash on them," said Rocat bluntly, blinking.  
  
"I..do have a tent," said Merodi softly, catching the sqabbling medamorphs' attention, "But..I'd rather not use it,"  
  
"Why not?" asked Meta-Ikki, rubbing his head from Sailor Erika's blow.  
  
"Because..it's broken!" Merodi said, thinking fast.  
  
"Oh," said SumiliKoji.  
  
"Well, back to the dirt," sighed Meta-Ikki, placing his arms behind his head, sitting down on the ground.   
  
"I guess wesleep here tonight then," pointed out Rocat, looking at her surroundings. They were close by a dirt road in the   
countryside, and a forest nearby. "In the forest,"  
  
SumiliKoji nodded grimly. Hopefully, no bugs would come his way..  
  
"It's safer there anyways, because nobody will see us," said Rokusho.   
  
"Right," said Sailor Erika, "So let's toughenup, and get in there!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
An old man in a yellow hat safari hat(lol, I've been doing curious george stuff in school. ;)) and a white lab coat neared a   
door, a few towns away from Meta-Ikki and the others' location, that belonged to a tan coloured house on a city street, which  
was by now pitch black, and silent. His sky blue eyes looked down at his black jeans pocket, and placed his left wrinkled hand   
down his pocket, and when it came out, a key chain with three keys on it came out. He put one key in it, and opened to door, and  
turned on a light, making his silver hair shine a bit. He looked around, but then saw something that nearly made him faint, but  
dropped his keys anyways. "Oh...no.." he gulped.   
  
His kitchen window in the back was shattered to nothing more than a few shards of glass all over the kitchen sink, and muddy foot   
prints filled to room, three pairs, both going one way, then going back through the window. The man looked down the hallway, to see   
the trails of footprints going down to his bedroom! He picked up his keys, and raced down the hallway, past the bathroom, a closet,  
guestroom, and another room with said 'Merodi's room' on it, and into his room. He ran into his room, and looked at her bedroom,   
and gasped. Everything was a disaster, clothing everywhere, his bed a mess, everything, and the mud prints trailing all around. His  
lips trembled in fear, looking at a pair of tracks leading to his dresser beside his bed. "Oh...no..." he said slowly. Before looking   
inside his dresser, his looked at the note that someone had left, which he had read before. but, it was written over top of. It   
originally said in blue ink,   
  
'Dear Grandpa,  
  
I'm going out for a camping trip with Rocat for a few days, to train her for a while! See you later, love you!  
  
-Merodi'  
  
Now it read in red ink,  
  
'We'll get your granddaugter soon enough, Prof. Sakaru, but for now, she is safe, we have what we want!'  
  
Prof. Sakaru cursed under his breath, reading over the note. "Merodi..!"  
  
He looked down at the dresser's top drawer, afraid to look, but knew he had to. He shackily placed a second key into the key slot, and   
braced himself to see the truth...he gasped. It was empty! "Oh no...it's gone! They took it!!" he yelled out.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Merodi sighed to herself, her arms behind her head, laying down on the soft dirt. She had taken off her army vest, and was using it as   
a pillow, she that her hair wouldn't get dirty. She had also taken out her ponytail, showing how long her hair actuelly was. She closed her   
eyes, trying to fall asleep underneath a willow tree, deep in the woods, nearby her new allies...  
  
  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't let her get away!" Shouted a man with shoulder length black hair, and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, The boss will have a fit!" complained another man with short black hair, and grey eyes.   
  
"He won't if we catch her, Robert!" hissed a woman with strawberry blonde hair and jade eyes, following the other two men, who were running.  
  
Merodi panted a lot, running away from the three voices chasing her...what did they want with her and Rocat? Rocat was way ahead of her, as   
Merodi slowly heard they voices fade away...  
  
Rocat had knocked over two oddly dressed people, and Merodi trampled on them as well. She was about to apollogise, when she heard the voices again,  
so she kept on running.  
  
"Nevermind, we'll just have to improvise!" said the female voice, just as Merodi ran out of range...  
  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Merodi opened her eyes, and sighed. 'At least that's over with...but I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of those thugs!' she thought to herself   
grimly, closing her eyes once more, and falling alseep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this didn't have as much action as I said this chapter would be(and that it's pretty short), but this is just as good, and I have some action   
planned ahead, and it will be longer! Thanks for reading, and R/R! :) 


	8. The Fiery Breath Of The Future

~Chapter 8~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Fiery Breath Of The Future~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello again, my peeps! lol, I just had to say that. :) Anyways, I'm answering a couple of questions asked  
by Gijinka Renamon. This fic is turning into Meta-Ikki/Sailor Erika cause I want it to be. :P That's not a very  
good answer, but hey, it works for me! Naw, I have a real answer- I've never really seen Metabee go ga-ga for  
NeutraNurse, but I've seen hints of Brass/Metabee in the show, and I love that couple! :) Another thing- Ikki  
and Erika have a really good friendship(they've been friends since forever) and maybe that bond is growing   
stronger. And to your question about Rocat having a rare medal..*buzzer sound* she doesn't have one. I thought of  
doing that myself actuelly, but then I thought of something REALLY juicy to use for Merodi and Rocat, that would  
go good with my idea for the story, that would last for a few chapters, and make the more interesting to boot.   
You'll find out what will happen for my big idea in this chapter, and the next chapter or too. I'm writing this   
before I actuelly write the story, so I'm not quite positive how I'm spacing this out. Well, I'm dragging on here,  
so on with the chapter! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at M.A.H.E headquarters...  
  
  
  
  
  
Exodia's violet eyes showed tiredness, due to very little sleep. It was now way into the night, and was determined to   
stay awake. Suddenly, the intercom in his office started to beep. That got his attention, and he pressed a button. "Yes?"  
he asked.  
  
"Mr. Exodia," saida female voice, "Valentina, Robert, and Verra are here to see you, sir,"  
  
Exodia's nose wrinkled. "Send them in, Krysta,"   
  
Within a minute, the wooden door to Exodia's office swung open, and Valentina, Robert, and Verra walked in, with a grin   
on their faces.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Exodia.  
  
"Sir," Valentina started, "We've got something that will change our current situation 'round!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Exodia, his expression not changing.  
  
"Well," smirked Verra, "We got the machine; the machine that will control the medamorphs!"  
  
"Really? Did the old man put up a fight?" Exodia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah," said Robert, "He didn't cause he wasn't even th--" Robert was stopped short by Valentina elbowing him in the gut, making  
the wind get knocked out of him.  
  
"What he means is, that he wasn't even ALL there, cause he...was drunk! Ya, the prof. had been drinking, so he gave it to us in   
the end!" Valentina stuttered, stumbling over her words a bit.  
  
"Really now? Well, anyways, will it be able to control them all?" questioned Exodia.   
  
"Well, um you see," said Verra, sweating a bit. "We...forgot to get four of the chips and only got...one."  
  
Exodia sat like a bolt. "Idiots!" he roared. He then sat back down, calming himself down, all the while the trio were wincing a bit,  
in shame. "Well, this is a problem," he sighed, "We can only control one now. We will have to pick the strongest one, one that can   
destroy the rest of them, with one swift swipe."  
  
Valentina grinned. "And I know just the one.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, dawn soon took over the sky, as the sun started to rise. Meta-Ikki's optics opened sharply, having the same dream   
about him being captured. He took a couple of hard breaths, then looked to his side. Forest. Plain forest surrounding him, and his  
friends were still sleeping, too.   
  
'I hate this,' said Ikki.  
  
'And you don't think I do?' sighed Metabee.  
  
'This is freaky. Why won't that dream go away??!' screamed Ikki, clutching onto his head.  
  
'Wow, chill out!' said Metabee, placing his metallic hands on Ikki's shoulders. 'No need to freak out, man!'  
  
'Your right,' sighed Ikki, taking his hands off of his head. 'Sorry.'  
  
  
Meta-Ikki was snapped out of his thoughts by some rustling, and voices. Meta-Ikki lifted his head in curiousity. What was that? He slowly  
got up, trying to be as quiet as possible, even though it was hard due to the squeaking noises of his parts, tip-toed away from the group.  
He walked through the forest, trying to make his memory banks remember every marking, so he could find his way back, but froze when he   
heard a stick crack. He held his breath sharply and looked around...nothing. Then, he looked down, to see a stick spilt in half, underneath   
one of his wide and clunky yellow feet. Meta-Ikki let out his breath of air in releif. Then, he continued to walk.  
  
  
After about eight minutes, Meta-Ikki reached the end of the forest, seeing the sun more clearly, which had risen a bit more slightly. He   
lifted his head into the air, letting the wind hit his face for a moment's relaxation...  
  
Then, Meta-Ikki heard some more rustling from behind him, and fast paced footsteps. He froze, not knowing what to do. He slowly turned his head   
around, and saw nothing. Meta-Ikki breathed out once more. "This is stupid," Meta-Ikki grumbled, "I'm outy." He stepped forward, but then saw  
something that made him scream.   
  
About five vampire bats swooped over him, their fangs glemming brightly, and dangerously. One even landed right on his missle launchers, which  
made Meta-Ikki scream again, startling the bat, too. It let out a screech, then took flight once more. Meta-Ikki stood there, wimpering afraidly,  
as his optics roll back into his head, falling to the ground, arms spralled around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Red eyes stared at Sailor Erika evilly, as she stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening, and neither could her friends.  
  
"Please, we don't have to fight!" pleaded Sailor Erika.  
  
"Ya, we're your friends!" exclaimed SumiliKoji.  
  
"Why should I?" the red eyed figure growled, "All you've ever done is shun me. You SumiliKoji have never shown me a sign of friendship, only rivalry  
and jealousy. Sailor Erika, you always put me down and hit me in the head, (softly)never knowing my true feelings.." He trailed off, eyeing NeutraKarin,  
"And you, being so blunt to even noticing HINTS of my love! I relise now that it was loose feelings. And yet, still, I've never heard you say to me at  
least 'friend' to me. Rokusho..." he chuckled a bit, "Rokusho, so mysterious, barely even letting us know you are alive. I should have let robo-emperor  
destroy you. Rocat and Merodi...I barely know you Merodi, so I have nothing to say. But Rocat, as soon as you saw me, you had identified me as an enemy.  
Well, you happy now?!"  
  
"Stop, Meta-Ikki!" cried NeutraKarin, 'You know it's not true, they brainwashed you!"  
  
"Let us help you!" said Merodi.  
  
"No!" Meta-Ikki hissed, "I've never been thinking clearer in my life. I now know who my enemies and allies are." Meta-Ikki lifted his shooting arm, "And  
you must know my enemies must die. Besides, I cannot disobey my master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meta-Ikki...Meta-Ikki...!"  
  
  
Meta-Ikki groaned softly. He fought to wake up, but felt like he in too deep of a sleep...  
  
"Wake up, you piece of junk!!"  
  
'I'm trying to...' Meta-Ikki thought to himself, the evil dream version of himself cocking his laser arm up replaying in his head, 'But this feeling inside   
me..won't let go,'  
  
Something sighed. "Oh Meta-Ikki.." it cooed, "THERE'S A FIRE ON YOUR HEAD, AND YOUR MELTING AWAY TO NOTHING!!"  
  
  
Meta-Ikki flinced in a bit of fear, his optics coming into view. He shivered a bit.  
  
"You know, that's wasn't very nice to do that.."  
  
"Well, at least he's waking up! Hey Meta-Ikki, wake up!"  
  
Meta-Ikki groaned again, his optics opening fully. Then, vision returned almost instantly, as a thought returned to him, his emerald green optics widening.   
  
"AHHH!!" he screamed, standing up like a bolt of lighting, doing a dance. "WHERE'S THE FIRE, WHERE, WHERE, WHERE!?!?"  
  
Sailor Erika chuckled a bit. "You moron, I just said that to wake you up."  
  
"Huh?" Meta-Ikki blinked, looking around. He was in the same place as before, judging by the sun, an hour or two had passed by. Sailor Erika, Rokusho,   
SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, Rocat, and Merodi were grouped together staring at Meta-Ikki.   
  
"What happened to you? We were all sleeping, and we heard a scream, and noticed you were gone..!" said SumiliKoji, "And it took us nearly an hour to find you.  
And when we DID find you, it took us ten minutes to finally wake you up!"  
  
"Uh.." Meta-Ikki felt himself go slightly red. "I..fainted I guess,"  
  
"You GUESS?" fumed Rocat, "My god, next time you wanna go off into your head again, ask our permission first, so we know what the hell is going on with you!"  
  
Meta-Ikki attention snapped to something else. When he was unconscious...he saw himself...and he didn't like it one bit.   
  
He shook his head though, and grumbled, "I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon anyways.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My god, Shrimplips, learn not to step so hard!!" raged Gillgirl, "That kid nearly found us!"  
  
"Well excuse me for wearing my hiking boots, missy!" sneered Shrimplips.  
  
Shrimplips and Gillgirl were the ones making all the noise in the forest, and were following the gang to find the right moment to strike, and even tried  
to help Meta-Ikki when he fainted, but they heard the rest of them coming, and high-tailed it out of there!.  
  
"Then you should take 'em off!"  
  
"No way!" agrued Shrimplips, "If you think I'm gonna get my only clean suit dirty, your out of your mind!"  
  
Gillgirl was about to shoot back an insult at Shrimplips, when they heard voices. They stopped, and hid in some nearby bushes, as three people walked by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we're on the right trail, Robert?" impatiently asked Valentina, her hands deep in his black zip-up sweater's pockets.   
  
"Does the sun burn people?" said Robert sarcasticly, not looking up at her, as he continued to read the scans of abnormal signs of life, on his black device..  
  
"Maybe not you, cause your so THICK headed," chuckled Verra, reading over a Spiderman comic book(mwahaha, I saw the new Spiderman movie! I have a new favourite  
movie to put on my list. :) And to people who haven't seen it yet...where the hell have you been?! Your missing something good here! :P).   
  
Robert shot a death glare at Verra. "At least I'm not as hot-headed as the sun, Verra!"  
  
Verra laughed a little. "Your acting like it, though, you hot-head."  
  
Robert grinted his teeth at Verra, but held his temper back as much as he could, and went back to reading the scanner.  
  
Valentina layed her head on Verra's shoulder as they walked, reading the Spiderman comic as well. "Jeez, why can't the bad guy ever win..?"  
  
"Hey, maybe we'd win too if we had super strength and could shoot webs out of our wrists like Spiderman..." chuckled Robert, not looking up once more.  
  
"Well, we don't, just our dark medabots.." sighed Verra.  
  
"Who get the pants kicked off of with that KBT-morph." groaned Valentina.  
  
"Well, fear not, Valentina," Rober grinned, looking up, then down at his wrist, covered by his crimson red medawatch, "Talon here just got an upgrade, and with his dark  
medal..they won't stand a chance,"  
  
"Fine," huffed Verra, "But if doesn't do the job, Shamia is coming out, and will take care of buisness from there. Shamia might still have a chance, because those   
brats haven't seen his true power yet." Verra laughed out manically, but was stopped short by being punched hard in the stomach by his girlfriend.   
  
"Can it, Verra," Valentina growled, "and don't go nutsy on us again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds like trouble for the medamorphs," whispered Gillgirl, as she and Shrimplips stood up after Valentina, Verra, and Rober walked away, "Let's follow them."  
  
Shrimplips nodded in agreement, and the two ran off after the three villians quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss eating, I keep on visulizing food, but relise I'd short surcut if I had any," sighed SumiliKoji, in Koji's voice.  
  
"Well, let's hope that you won't malfunction on us, and start eating everything in sight!" laughed Meta-Ikki, watching Merodi take another bite of her ham sandwich.  
  
"Ya, I'm gonna go and eat the tree over there in a minute." said SumiliKoji, in a sarcastic way.   
  
"Somebody, save the tree!" giggled Rocat.  
  
"I was being sarcastic,"  
  
"Well, you never KNOW," smiled Rocat slyly, in a spooky voice.  
  
"Come on, you know as much as we do that he won't be eating the tree," sighed NeutraKarin.  
  
"...Cause he's going to eat Rokusho!" yelled out Sailor Erika, everone bursting out laughing, excpet Rokusho and SumiliKoji, who was going scarlett.  
  
"What's all this laughing about?"  
  
Everyone turned towards the opening in the forest, and saw Valentina, Verra, and Robert staring at them, smirking.  
  
"You!" growled Rokusho, standing up, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, the usual," smirked Valentina, "The medamorphs!"  
  
"Are these the three you told me about, Meta-Ikki?" whispered Merodi.  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Man, they're UGLY!"  
  
Meta-Ikki couldn't help but laugh at Merodi.  
  
"Just leave us alone!" NeutraKarin yelled out, "Besides, Meta-Ikki beat you last time!"  
  
"Ya, what makes you think you can beat us?" asked Sailor Erika.   
  
Rober laughed quietly. "So, his name is Meta-Ikki, huh? Well, Meta-Ikki, you won't be so lucky this time." Robert pressed a button on his medawatch, taking   
a few steps forward. "Transport, medabot!"  
  
A stream of light came from Robert's medawatch, and came out a medabot, which sent chills down both Meta-Ikki and Rokusho's shines.   
  
The medabot had green metal covering it, with a huge tail with red spike coming from it's rear end. It's legs were a bit over sized, with black circles on   
the knees. It stood up straight, and it's arms were a little shorter than usual, with black claws, and black shooters on it's small wrists. It's stomach was   
black, and it's head was green, with black spots on the back of it's head. The place where cheeks and a mouth would be, thought, was plain peach metal. It's   
ear were like an elf's ears, but still green. And it's eyes were blood red, with more red spikes coming down it's back.  
  
  
  
VITAL STATS   
DRA, 1358725  
Talon, dragon type  
Medafighter:Robert  
Special attack:Fire blast  
  
  
  
"He...has a dark medal, too!" Rokusho gawked.  
  
"What did expect, for him to have to ability to do the hula?" smirked Robert. "Are you willing to fight, or not?"  
  
Rocat stepped forward. "I can take 'im!"  
  
Robert shook his head. "No, it must be Meta-Ikki!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Robert half smiled. "He's really the only challedge around here."  
  
Rocat growled at Robert, but Meta-Ikki put his arm in front of her. "No," he said firmly, "If he wants a fight with me...then a fight is what he'll get!"  
  
Robert chuckled a bit. "Good. But...there are much higher stakes at play in this little game!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
A/N: You know what to do. R/R! :) 


	9. That Fateful Robattle

~Chapter 9~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~That Fateful Robattle~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then, it's--ow, agreed!"  
  
Everyone looked up, and saw Mr. Referee up in a bird's nest, a humongous hawk pecking at him! Meta-Ikki sweatdropped.  
'Why does he even bother coming, since he always just runs away..?' he thought, sweatdropping.   
  
"I officially declare--ow, this an offical--ow, robattle! You know the rules! Medabots--ow, ready?" Mr.Refferee declared,  
trying to dodge pecks from the hawk. He finally got pushed down by the hawk, and landed on the ground, on his back. But,  
he got up, with many scratches and bruises covering himself. "Medabots...robattle!"  
  
'Ok, let's get in there, Metabee!' called out Ikki.  
  
'I'm one step ahead of you!' replied Metabee, and Meta-Ikki's body ran forward towards Talon.  
  
Talon stood there, calm, but ready for action, and he waited for Meta-Ikki's attack to follow. It did, and Talon dodged  
his laser cannon attack. Talon glanced at Robert, awaiting for orders.  
  
"Right, use your laser cannon too, Talon!" Robert called out into his medawatch.  
  
Talon roared in agreement, running towards Meta-Ikki, and shot a laser cannon at Meta-Ikki's feet. That stopped him dead in  
his tracks, giving Talon the oppertunity to shoot them at Meta-Ikki again, hitting his chest. Meta-Ikki got knocked back, and  
was surprised to see Talon sprouting wings of of his back! They were forest green with red tips, formed to look almost like a  
bat's wings. Talon flew towards Meta-Ikki, and kicked him in the face. Meta-Ikki cried out in pain, getting knocked back once  
more. Meta-Ikki got up, straining a bit. Meta-Ikki turned towards Talon, his optics narrowed. He then jumped up into the air,   
and shouted out, "Missle Lauch!" Out of his missle shooters came out his seeker missles, which Talon couldn't run or fly from;  
he was hit dead on.  
  
"Warning, 50% damage to body, 30% damage to legs," rang Robert's medawatch, as he grinted his teeth.   
  
"Talon," Robert muttered into the medawatch, "Slash attack."  
  
Talon glared at Meta-Ikki, and without question, stood ready in position. Too bad for Meta-Ikki, he didn't hear Robert's command,  
and came racing towards Talon, ready to shoot his laser cannon. Talon would have grinned if he had a mouth, as Meta-Ikki raced by   
him, trying to confuse the Dragon medabot, but to no avaid. As soon as Meta-Ikki raced by him once more, Talon slashed him across  
his stomach, making him cry out once more.  
  
'70% damage to body, 10% damage to head,' a voice said in Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
Meta-Ikki fell on one knee, panting hard. Meta-Ikki tried to do it quickly, because Talon was powering up for another attack!  
  
'Metabee..I don't know..how much longer we can last,' Ikki grunted.   
  
'We have to try..!'  
  
Meta-Ikki got up, and turned his head around, but screamed as a fire blast headed right in front of him, which was coming from Talon's  
mouth! It hit Meta-Ikki, and burned him pretty badly. Meta-Ikki fell onto the ground, but wasn't ready to give up just yet.  
  
'90% damage to body, 40% damage to head, 50% damage to arms and legs,' the voice rang again in Meta-Ikki's head.   
  
"Meta-Ikki!" Sailor Erika shouted out, shutting her optics, "We've got to help him!"  
  
"We can't! If we do, we'll get beat up, too!" Merodi said softly.  
  
"Well, I'M not afraid to get a few scrapes," snorted Rocat.  
  
'That's what I'M afraid of.." Merodi thought to herself.   
  
"Don't worry," said NeutraKarin, "If you guys get hurt, I can just heal everyone!"  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Sorry, but you cannot interfere in an official robattle!" Mr. Referee popped up from behind them, startling them. "If you do," he continued,  
"He will be disqualified!"   
  
"This is more important than robattle rules!" complained Rokusho, "Their lives might be at stake!"  
  
"Rules are rules!" Mr. Referee jumped into the air, getting out of the gangs' view.  
  
"Well, I don't care," growled SumiliKoji, "I'm going in."  
  
"No..please, don't!"  
  
Everyone turned towards Meta-Ikki, who was slowly getting up. "Let me...do this on my..own. I can..do this, guys."  
  
"You..sure?"  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded, standing up fully.  
  
"Your foolish bravery will be your downfall!" Robert laughed.  
  
"Oh ya? Take..this!" Meta-Ikki grunted, flinging himself towards Talon at warp speed. Meta-Ikki attacked before Talon could block, and shot at him  
a laser cannon attack. But for some reason, it was stronger than before! It hit Talon hard, causing 20% more damage to Talon's arms.  
  
"What the--?" Robert gawked.  
  
"Hi-ya!!" Meta-Ikki threw a fist at Talon, hitting him in the jaw. He then kicked in the legs, knocking Talon down. Before Meta-Ikki could aim a   
laser cannon at him, though, Talon's wings sprouted out against, and took flight. Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth.   
  
"Now, Talon, slash him again!" Robert ordered.   
  
Talon roared out, and dived down towards Meta-Ikki, who didn't have time to get out of the way, because of the damage he already had done to him.  
Talon slashed his head, knocking him down. Talon landed on the ground, inserting his wings back into his machine back.   
  
Robert grinned evilly. "Do it,"  
  
Talon kicked Meta-Ikki in the head, knocking him back again. Meta-Ikki gasped for air, as Talon grasped onto him, and pushed him into a nearby tree.  
Talon started punching him like mad, kocking his head back and forth into the tree. After a few more hits, Meta-Ikki lost consciousness, and his head  
started to leak oil, as if it was bleeding.  
  
"META-IKKI! NO!!" Sailor Erika cried out, running towards him, but Merodi knocked her down, holding her in place. "Let go, let go!"  
  
"Do you want to end up like Meta-Ikki or what?!" hissed Merodi.  
  
"..."  
  
"Right now, I don't care I'm going in, now!" Rocat sneered, running forwards before anyone could stop her. And if they could anyways, she would be too  
fast for them, and get away anyways.   
  
"Rocat!" called out Merodi.  
  
Rocat couldn't hear her, as she placed her paws together, and started to make whirrling noises as they spun.  
  
"Look out, Talon!" shouted Robert.  
  
Talon ignored him, as he continued to smack Meta-Ikki against the tree.   
  
"THUNDER DRILL!!"  
  
Talon should have listened to Robert, because Rocat's attack came shooting out of her paws, and smack him up-side the head(lol, inside joke with my friend).  
That knocked Talon off of Meta-Ikki, as he slid down the tree, and fell onto his back.   
  
Rocat flipped into the air, and landed gracefully onto the ground, in front of Talon. He growled hatefully at Rocat.  
  
"Hey, want a piece of this, punk?!" Rocat challedged.   
  
Talon roared, ignoring all commands from Robert, racing towards Rocat.  
  
"Hey, I said no interfering!" Mr. Referee hissed, appearing beside Rocat. Without thinking, Rocat kicked Mr. Referee, knocking him back into the pine tree,   
and getting many more pecks from the angry hawk.  
  
Rocat's violet optics narrowed, as her left arm spun around and around, getting ready for her next attack. "Lighting blade..and fire!" boomed Rocat, jumping out   
of Talon's way once more, and landing on his back, as her left arm disconnected from the rest of her body, and hit Talon, making him roar in pain. Rocat jumped  
off of him, and landed behind him. "Next time you decide to pick on someone, do us a favour, and take a bubble bath instead!" Rocat snarled.  
  
Talon eyed Rocat angerly, rushing back towards her. Rocat smirked, and jumped out of the way once more. Talong raced towards her again, but Rocat jumped behind   
him again. Then again, then again, then again.  
  
"She's a good robattler," gawked SumiliKoji, "But is she going to attack or what..?"  
  
"I'm fine with the way things are going right now.." Merodi muttered to herself. "I don't want her to get hurt,"  
  
"Listen to me, Talon! Next time she jumps, fly after her!" Robert yelled out into his medawatch.  
  
Talon seemed like he wasn't listening, but he was. He rushed to Rocat again, as she jumped again. But, this time, it was different. Almost as soon as Rocat reached  
mid-way, Talon grew his wings again, and flew into the air, in front of Rocat! Rocat screeched out, but couldn't stop herself; she slammed right into Talon's gut,  
and fell to the earth.   
  
"Oh, no!!" shouted out Merodi, "Rocat!"  
  
Sailor Erika's jaw dropped, and looked away from Rocat, as her pink optics layed on Meta-Ikki's unconscious body. 'Meta-Ikki..! Please, oh please wake up..!' she  
thought hopefully. Sailor Erika closed her eyes, and felt a tear drop fall from her right optic, as she let out a soft and almost unnoticable sob. The tear hit  
the ground, leaving a wet mark, in a messy heart shape.  
  
Rocat hit the ground, as Merodi's medawatch rang, "Warning, 50% damage to legs, 50% damage to arms, 90% damage to body, 40% damage to head."  
  
'How..?!' Merodi thought to herself, clenching her fists.  
  
Another tear fell from Sailor Erika's other optics, in another messy heart shape, letting out another sob. "Meta-Ikki..!'  
  
Suddenly, a soft groan passed Meta-Ikki's lips. Meta-Ikki's emerald green optics opened, just enough to see a little, almost slit-like. His vision was blurred,   
but he could see Rocat and Talon, fighting. Rocat was pretty banged up, but Talon wasn't looking so good, either. But, it still looked like he had the upper-hand,  
and had more strength to give. He heard some sobs, and twisted his head, which had a throbbing head ache, and turned it towards Sailor Erika. She was...crying. Why?  
Why was she so sad?   
  
He looked back at Rocat and Talon's robattle. Rocat cried out, in a cat-like way, and as she hit the ground. She was robattling...for him. Rocat defended him, when  
she could have left him to possiblly dying. And now, she was the one getting beat up. Meta-Ikki's optics opened a bit more, looking back at Sailor Erika. Was she crying  
for Rocat? Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Meta-Ikki..!" Sailor sobbed softly.  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics opened more. She was crying...for him?! She...cared about him? 'Sailor Erika..' Meta-Ikki grunted a bit trying to get up. A voice inside of his head  
reminded Meta-Ikki, "Warning, 70% damage to arms, 80% damage to legs, 90% damage to body, 98% damage to head. Preparing funtion sease."  
  
Meta-Ikki didn't care, though. His heart felt pain in it. Friendship, courage..love..those feelings swam around in Meta-Ikki's body, as he stood up fully, and yelled out,  
his medal glowing, and well as the rest of his body.  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Meta-Ikki. Even Talon did, who was having a field day kicking the crap out of Rocat.  
  
"Dude...I rock." Meta-Ikki chuckled.  
  
Robert stuttered, not knowing what to do, as Talon glared at him, growling a little.   
  
"Meta-Ikki..!" Sailor Erika whispered in awe, "Is using... the medaforce!"  
  
"It's time..to kiss your 'bot goodbye!!" Meta-Ikki roared, lifting his arms into the air, towards Talon. "MEDAFORCE!!" Streams of light shot out of Meta-Ikki's blasters,  
which Talon could not defend. Talon roared out, getting knocked back by the medaforce, dropping Rocat to the ground. Talon got rammed into a nearby tree, and for about a   
minute, had the streams of light hit him. But, after it was over, Talon slid to the ground, and his medal popped out, and became lifeless.  
  
"Fuction seased, the winner is--wow!!" Mr. Referee stood up, but was caught by another oversized hawk by the feet, and flew away, as Mr. Referee shouted, "Meta-Ikkiiii!"  
  
"Meta-Ikki!!" Sailor Erika stood up, as Merodi raced for Rocat, "Oh, Meta-Ikki!" Sailor Erika ran towards Meta-Ikki, who was standing up against a tree grinning. But, in a   
half step towards Meta-Ikki, Sailor Erika froze, unable to move, or talk.   
  
"Sailor Erika..!" Meta-Ikki grinted, spreading an arm towards her. He glared ar Robert, Valentina, and Verra, then his optics layed on Shamia, who had just been released,  
and his medallion glowed. Meta-Ikki shivered, as he felt for the first time that he had a dark medal, too. "What have you done to her?!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, just froze her in time, don't worry, it's temperary," smirked Verra, "But what we'll do with you will be permanite(O.O Ugh, I can't spell...)."  
  
"What--?" Meta-Ikki sputtered.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rokusho yelled, "He's defeated you, now buzz off!"  
  
Valentina half smiled. "No,"  
  
Rokusho growled, running towards them. But, he stopped dead in his tracks, but Shamia, who put a freezing spell on him as well, only he could speak. "B**tards..!" he snarled,  
trying to move.  
  
"Hey, you mess with one, you mess with the rest!" SumiliKoji challedged, but he found he couldn't move, either. Shamia put a spell on everyone else, too! SumiliKoji growled,   
trying to move, as well as everyone else. "Let us go..!" NeutraKarin grunted.  
  
"Not until we're gone." Robert snorted.  
  
"Let 'em go!" Meta-Ikki grinted, standing up fully.  
  
"Now, now, calm down," Verra said, "Maybe you should...take a nap," Verra nodded towards Shamia, who nodded back. Meta-Ikki had a bad feeling about this...  
  
Shamia glanced back at Meta-Ikki, and smirked. Before Meta-Ikki could react, he felt tiredness wash over him, as Shamia's medallion glowed once more. Meta-Ikki groaned, nodding   
his head, trying to fight sleep. He nodded two more times, and couldn't hold on any longer; he collasped to the ground, his optics shut.  
  
Shamia chuckled.  
  
"Meta-Ikki..!" SumiliKoji grinted, trying to move again. Shamia ignored him, and walked towards Meta-Ikki, and picked up his sleeping body.  
  
"Let's go," said Valentina emotionlessly, as the four walked away, into the distance.  
  
As soon as they were out of view, everyone broke away from the spell. Sailor Erika fell backwards, her optics wide. "They took him..!" she whispered, closing her optics.  
  
Suddenly, everyone turned they head towards a revving sound, like a motorcycle. Lights appeared, as a black motorcycle appeared, and swirved into front of them, coming to a stop.   
A man with white hair was on it, but his face and top of his head was covered by a helmet, so they didn't know who he was.  
  
"Merodi!" he said, releif in his voice, "Thank goodness I found you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~   
  
  
  
  
A/N: What can I say? R/R! :) 


	10. Discoveries And The Past

~Chapter 10~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Discoveries and The Past~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That voice.." Merodi whispered to herself, walking a bit closer to the motorcycle, a very damaged Rocat in her arms.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" questioned Rokusho, baring his sword desfensively. He wasn't taking any   
chances after all the pasts events.  
  
"A friend..." The man smiled, pulling off his helmet, "And family," Prof. Sakaru finished.  
  
"G-grandpa!" Merodi shouted out in joy, smiling.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Merodi at SumiliKoji, "He's my grandfather!"  
  
"I'm also Prof. Sakaru,"  
  
"THE Prof. Sakaru?" gawked Sailor Erika.  
  
Prof. Sakaru nodded, then looked back at his motorcycle. "Get on, I'll bring you back to our place..I have important things   
to talk about with you medamorphs,"  
  
"W-what did you you call us?" sputtered NeutraKarin.  
  
"Medamorphs- they're a mix between humans and medabots. That's what you are, right?" stated Porf. Sakaru.  
  
SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, and NeutraKarin nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, let's see..." he counted all the medamorphs, and his eyes widened. "There's...only three of you!"  
  
Sailor Erika nodded grimly.  
  
"Shouldn't there be four of you?"  
  
"There..was," SumiliKoji said softly, "But three people took Meta-Ikki away."  
  
Before Prof. Sakaru could react, Rokusho shouted, "Wait a minute! How do you know all of this stuff about us?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru sighed. 'I'll explain when we get to my house,"  
  
"IF we do," Rokusho growled.  
  
"Please, trust my grandpa," pleaded Merodi, "He means no harm, I know him to well, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it!"  
  
Rokusho narrowed his red optics, and he and Prof. Sakaru stared at each other for a while. Finally, Rokusho sighed, and look away,   
his optics softening. He looked over at Sailor Erika, NeutraKarin, and SumiliKoji, and asked, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Sailor Erika shrugged. "What have we got to loose?" She looked down at the ground, and something caught her optics. A few pieces of  
black hair lay on the ground, in a bit of a messy way. Sailor Erika picked them up, and grasped them in her hands. "Meta-Ikki..."  
  
Not noticing Sailor Erika, Rokusho looked back at Prof. Sakaru, and extended his hand, for Prof. Sakaru to shake, which he accepted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The black motorcycle that rode Prof. Sakaru and the gang approched his house, and he came to a stop. They made sure nobody was around,  
so that they wouldn't discover the remanding medamorphs. It was pretty much deserted, so they ran up to the house, and unlocked the door,  
and came piling in. Prof. Sakaru slammed the door shut behind them, and locked the door once more.   
  
"OK," he breathed, "I think it's time to.." suddenly, Merodi's stomach grumbled, as she went red. "..Eat some lunch."  
  
"I can cook," proposed NeutraKarin in Karin's voice, "I used to cook all the time when I was human."  
  
Prof. Sakaru raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can do it now?"  
  
NeutraKarin smiled. "It would be my pleasure! I miss cooking!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A little bit later, NeutraKarin approched the table where everyone was sitting at, with two plates in her hands. On them, were fried egg  
sandwichs, with raspberries at the sides, and well as mashed potatoes. NeutraKarin grinned, and set the plates in front of Merodi and Prof.  
Sakaru.   
  
"Boy, does it look good!" exclaimed Merodi.  
  
"I hope so! Enjoy!" NeutraKarin smiled, sitting down beside SumiliKoji. Prof. Sakaru and Merodi started to eat, while everyone else watched.  
  
"I miss eating.."  
  
"Don't start that again, SumiliKoji!" groaned Sailor Erika, slapping her forehead.  
  
Merodi tried not to laugh, and ending up coughing instead.   
  
NeutraKarin looked away, and saw on the grey couch in the next room, an almost lifeless Rocat, staring at the ceiling. NeutraKarin showed   
concern on her face, and got up, and walked over to her. She sat down beside Rocat, and stared at Rocat for a while..then looked at the ceiling,  
too. "..I see a plane, how about you?"  
  
Rocat let out a light laugh, not looking away. Rocat then heard a humming sound a few minutes later. She twisted her head to her side, and saw  
NeutraKarin's hands placed ontop of Rocat, her pink optics closed, which were giving off a golden light, as well as a humming sound. Rocat blinked  
when NeutraKarin took her hands off of her.   
  
"How do you feel now?" NeutraKarin asked.  
  
Rocat blinked again, a moved her arms. "..Great!" she exclaimed happliy, "Thanks, NeutraKarin!"  
  
NeutraKarin smiled, and giggled. "Want to join us at the table, Rocat?"  
  
Rocat nodded, getting up, and walked back to the table with NeutraKarin.  
  
  
"...Prof. Sakaru?" Rokusho asked, "How did you know all of that stuff back there?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru stopped eating, and dropped his fork. "I know because..well, you see.." he stummpled across his words, and stopped talking for a moment  
to think to himself. "I know because..well, I sort of created to idea of creating medamorphs."  
  
SumiliKoji stood up like a bolt, an anger look on his face. "WHAT? YOUR THE REASON WHY WE'RE FREAKS?!" he roared.  
  
"Grandpa, how could you?" sniffed Merodi.  
  
"No, it's not like that!" Prof. Sakaru replied a bit loud, "I'll explain. A couple of months ago, I thought of the idea of creating the ultimate medabot;  
a medabot who fought with two souls, the medabot's and the medafighter's soul. I started to working on a device to transmit bits of souls to another being.  
Everything was going well until..until he found out,"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ashura Exodia," sighed Prof. Sakaru, cupping his hands together. "He's a pure evil man, and wants to take over the world. He was a company linked to the  
medabots corp, and makes his own medabots and medals. He heard of my studies, and formed a smaller group called the M.A.H.E. That stands for 'Medabots and  
Humans Experiment'. He stole my work, and I guess he found his test subjects.." he sighed again, looking at the medamorphs, "...You."  
  
Everyone was stunned. SumiliKoji then asked, sitting down to calm himself, "But why did he want your work?"  
  
"To control the world, what else?" scoffed Prof. Sakaru, "He thought that with the ultimate medabots, he could control the world. But, it looks like his plan   
backfired," he snickered, "You guys escaped."  
  
"Why would he need medamorphs for the ultimate medabot, though? Couldn't he just use medabots with a rare medal instead?" Sailor Erika questioned.  
  
"Medamorphs have special powers inside of them," he explained, "It all has to do with the medafighter's personality, as well as the medabot's medal, and type."  
  
"So..why didn't he take all of us instead?" questioned Sailor Erika.   
  
"Probably because your friend has already unlocked his powers or something," he shrugged.  
  
"Do you know what they are, grandpa?" asked Merodi.  
  
"That is another thing that we will hopefully find out while we are here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Strung tight to a wooden bed/table with wires and plastic tubes, Meta-Ikki's optics were closed tightly, in an unconscious sleep. Evil sets Eyes stared over   
top of him, wicked grinned spread across their faces. Slowly, the medabot's emerald green optics opened, a groan coming out of his lips.   
  
"Where...am I?" Meta-Ikki asked weakly. His vision focused and unfocused, until they could see clearly. He saw the faces, and his optics widened. "Its..you--!"   
he gasped.  
  
The man grinned. "Oh?"  
  
"Your one of the people that keep on attacking me and my friends!" growled Meta-Ikki.  
  
The man's grin turned into a nasty smirk. "Smart boy."  
  
"Who are you REALLY, and what do you want with me?!" Meta-Ikki demanded angerly.  
  
"That is none of your concern. But..let's just say you'll have a...whole new perspective on us," He let out a manical and evil laugh, sending chills up Meta-Ikki's   
spinal cord....   
  
Suddenly, Meta-Ikki had a strange feeling in the back of his head, his optics giving off a surprised look. 'Wait a minute..' he thought, 'This is...exactly like  
in my dreams!'  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked a few times, as the man and the other people around him started testing a nearby machine. Meta-Ikki's attention turned towards him, and narrowed  
his optics. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I told you already," he said simply, "I'm going to change your whole prespective on things, young one."  
  
Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth, and tried to flex his arms, to break free, but found it too hard to, with all of his energy drained. He gasped, taking in breaths, his  
face red. "Just tell me your name at least."  
  
He stared at Meta-Ikki for a while, then sighed. "Fine, but just because I don't want you to bug me throughout this. My name is...Verra, but you'll be calling me   
'master' soon enough," he chuckled.  
  
Meta-Ikki growled, straining his arms once more. "....Grr..GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Verra hissed. He turned his head back to his work, and Meta-Ikki looked away.   
  
'There's got to be a way to get out of here..' Meta-Ikki thought, closing his optics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this thing is going to tell us what powers Meta-Ikki has?" asked Rokusho, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"...Yes," replied Prof. Sakaru.  
  
"Bunch of crap," scoffed SumiliKoji, which got a glare from Merodi.  
  
They were inside a room in the basement downstairs, which had a desk nearby the machine, with papers piled high, and a bit of a mess. The machine was a black box with  
handles and a printer at the end, a lot like a computer, but was a bit dusty, and had something like a vaccuum nosil at the end. Like SumiliKoji had said, it *did*   
look like a bunch of crap. But...looks can be deceiving.  
  
"It should work, I've tested it, and it worked,"  
  
"With what?" SumiliKoji asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Metabots, of course. It also work to see what type of medal they have, too."  
  
SumiliKoji let out an exasperated groan, which received a light shove by NeutraKarin.  
  
"Just trust me, it works," Prof. Sakaru assured. "It just..needs a sample, that's all,"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"DNA of the subject." answered Prof. Sakaru, with a sigh.  
  
Rocat made a flushing toliet noise, pointing her thumb towards the ground.  
  
"..I think I may have something for good use." whispered Sailor Erika, one of her fists clenched.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "Do you have it with you?" Prof. Sakaru asked.  
  
Sailor Erika nodded, extending her hand out. She opened her hand, and inside lied a few strands of black hair. "This," she started, "Is Meta-Ikki's hair. Is this ok, Prof.?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru nodded, with a smile. "This will do great, Sailor Erika." he took the hair from her, and put it under the vaccuum nosil. He pressed a button, and a sucking noise  
was heard, and the hairs disappeared. The computer started to make beeping noises, which lasted for a few minutes. In between that time, NeutraKarin asked, "Is there any chance  
that that thing can tell what powers we have, too?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru shook his head. "The chances are pretty slim, since you've never used them before. I'm only trying this out of Meta-Ikki because it seems to me that he had before.  
Otherwise, this would just be a waste of precious time."  
  
Finally, the beeping noises stopped, and a ringing noise found it's way around the room. A piece of paper came out of the printer, covered with numbers. Prof. Sakaru picked it up,  
and started examing the paper.  
  
"You can read that mess?" asked Rokusho.  
  
"Yea, it's just simple computer language," Prof. Sakaru muttered, then said to himself, "Let's see...00 is E..98 is M..." he trailed off, then nodded grimly, giving a bit of a sigh.  
  
"What? What does it say?" Rocat asked.  
  
"Well," Prof. Sakaru explained, looking up, "It looks like your friend here has some amazing powers in him. Part of it because he has a rare medal!"  
  
"We knew THAT," scoffed Sailor Erika.  
  
"Anyways," continued the old man, "He has two powers- One is to be able to power up his attacks by his emotions; anger being his most destructive. And two is that he can see into the  
future in his dreams! No wonder Exodia wanted him!" he gasped, "He could easily control the world simply by using him alone!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
A/N: Man, that chapter just flew out of my fingers there! ;) lol, anyways, I've said this every chapter, so you should know what to do. But just to make sure...R/R! :) 


	11. Doomsday For Meta-Ikki

~Chapter 11~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Doomsday For Meta-Ikki~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nobody can hear you cry," Verra smirked, "Only us, and we really couldn't care less."  
  
Meta-Ikki growled a bit, trying to break free once more. 'Ok, don't panic,' he thought to himself, 'I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them again,  
this will all just be a bad dream, and I'll be back at home..' Meta-Ikki closed his optics for a few seconds, his mucles relaxing once more. He opened them  
again soon afterwards, and Verra was staring at him, with that evil smirk still planted on his face. "Ah, Horse $#!&!" Meta-Ikki cursed.  
  
Verra chuckled a bit at Meta-Ikki, closing his eyes. "I pity you and your foolish antics."  
  
"I pity you and your warped mind!" Meta-Ikki shot back.  
  
Verra growled at Meta-Ikki angerly, opening his eyes, his grey eyes going ice cold. He swiftly turned his head towards a woamn with strawberry blonde hair,   
and hissed, "Is it almost ready, Valentina?"  
  
"Valentina? Sounds like a holiday," scoffed Meta-Ikki, rolling his optics.  
  
Anime arrow appeared on Valentina's forehead, and muttered, "The holiday will haunt me.." she shuttered afterwards, and blocked out Meta-Ikki, returning to her   
work, after saying to Verra, "Almost, but I can't *wait* to get this hunk of crap going..!"  
  
Verra sighed, shacking his head, then turned to Meta-Ikki. "Well, it seems like you have a few more minutes of freedom," he smirked, walking away, "Enjoy."  
  
'You call THIS freedom?' said Metabee in Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
'This bites!' Ikki grumbled. 'I want out, now!'  
  
'So do I, Ikki, so do I."  
  
  
Outside of Meta-Ikki's head, he sighed, and looked at the ceiling. It was black, much like the peoples' hearts here, he noticed. 'I have to get out of here...!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a sec!" Sailor Erika said suddenly, how would they be able to control Meta-Ikki? He's too stubborn to listen to anyone! What makes them think they can use   
him?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru sighed. "Last night," he said, three of Exodia's goons, Verra, Valentina, and Robert broke into my house, and stole the device that would be able to  
control him."  
  
"Well, why the hell would you make one in the first place?!" Rokusho asked crossly.  
  
"Well, when Exodia stole my therories and such, I found out later on. So, I made a control that could control andy thing machine-based, including medamorphs, so I  
could stop him from using them for evil. So..Exodia is going to implant the chip that goes with that control, and make him do whatever he wanted to, even if it was   
against your friend's will." Prof. Sakaru explained, thumbing his chin. "Now I wish I didn't!"  
  
"Damn straight!" spat SumiliKoji.  
  
"Screw." said Sailor Erika simply.  
  
"There's got to be someway to back fire the control..!" Merodi said quietly to herself.   
  
"Right now, I'm flat-lining on ideas, guys," groaned NeutraKarin.  
  
"I have so many bad ideas, I could fill up a truck full of 'em, and run us all over!" Rocat shrugged.  
  
"..Well, a bad idea is better than no idea," figured Prof. Sakaru, looking at his grand daugter's medabot, "Let's hear them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Meta-Ikki had pretty much no idea of what was in store for him...  
  
"Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket.." hummed Meta-Ikki softly to himself, "Never let fade away.."  
  
"Stop that infernal singing, you bug!" hissed Verra, covering his ears.  
  
Meta-Ikki lifted his head, and said numbly to him, "Technically, I'm a beetle, not a bug."  
  
"Same diff."  
  
Meta-Ikki rolled his optics at Verra. "Idiotic hippo,"  
  
Verra growled, clenching his fists, anime arrows on his forehead. "I'm NOT fat..!"  
  
Meta-Ikki lifted his head again, and said coolily, "Well, it looks like you've been packing a couple too many donuts in that gut  
of yours, you hippo."  
  
Verra growled louder, stomping his feet aggrivatily. "Woman, is that damned machine ready yet or what?!"  
  
"Almost," Valentina replied monotonely.  
  
"Good, I hate waiting," snickered Meta-Ikki.  
  
Verra glared at him hatefully. "I'd strangle ya if I could, but I'd loose my job if I did!"  
  
"Or are you just a wuss, Verra? Huh?" Meta-Ikki smirked tauntingly.  
  
Verra was about to explode, when a beeping sound was heard from behind him. He turned his head, and saw a grin on the woman's face.  
"Well?" he huffed.  
  
"Ready to go!" Valentina smiled, giving the thumbs up to Verra.  
  
Verra chuckled evilly. "Good," he said, "Now I won't have to listen to that brat's snottly remarks anymore!"  
  
"Hey!" Meta-Ikki fummed, "At least I don't smell like I just rubbed a skunk's butt up and down my whole body! Dude, do everybody a   
favor and get some deoderant on you, or something, 'cause that's just nasty!"  
  
Valentina had to stiffle a laugh as Verra's face went crimson red with anger. Verra turned his head at Valentina, and snapped, "Get that  
machine going before I strangle him!!"  
  
Valentina's face went serious, and nodded. She looked back at the control panel in front of her, and pressed a few buttons.   
  
Suddenly whirring sound above Meta-Ikki disrupted his laugh fest. Meta-Ikki gulped, as the whirring sound became louder, as well as Verra  
and Valentina's laughs. "Bad day," he winced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, we can't just shoot Meta-Ikki, Rocat!" groaned Prof. Sakaru, slapping his forehead.  
  
Rocat put her thumb on her chin. "Worth a shot. Maybe..we can stick a whole in our dimension, climb through, and get an advanced machine from  
their's, and blow up their building!"  
  
"Meta-Ikki will get blown up, too! And that's pysically impossible!" Prof. Sakaru said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, maybe somebody can put a bomb on Exodia's forehead while sitting on the crapper or something. Then, we can pick out the controls from   
his remains!" Rocat proposed.  
  
"Ew, I think not," Prof. Sakaru replied, a discusted look on his face.   
  
"Well, maybe--"  
  
"If you say one more thing about blowing up something, I'm gonna set you on fire!" Sailor Erika roared, her arms crossed with anime arrows on   
her forehead.  
  
"..No, I was gonna saw hit Exodia with a mallet, and throw him in a ditch." Rocat said meekly.  
  
"Still won't work," SumiliKoji groaned.  
  
"Hey, I told you guys all my ideas were bad, but nooo.." Rocat huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
Merodi rolled her eyes, then mumbled, "Why don't you just a build a device to malfunction the chip and control or something..?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru looked at Merodi, his old eyes brightening. "Brilliant!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Why didn't *I* think of that?" Rocat asked, scratching her head.  
  
NeutraKarin just shrugged.  
  
"This should end all of our problems!" smiled Prof. Sakaru, "I'll get started right away!" He dashed off, everyone following, except for Merodi,  
who was sweatdropping. "But I was just kiddin'..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki felt himself begin to sweat, as drill with a tiny needle on it loomed closer to him.  
  
  
'THIS is what they powered up for that whole time?!' asked Metabee, cocking his head.  
  
'Oviously,' replied Ikki.  
  
'Dude, that's totally bogus! I was expected something flashy or what-not.'  
  
Ikki let out an exasperated groan, slapping his virtual forehead. 'Your totally unbelieveable..!'  
  
  
The drill went even closer to Meta-Ikki, soon right over his forehead. Meta-Ikki gulped, and shivered and the cold steel touched his own metal   
forehead, which was already cold enough. Valentina pressed another button, and the needle seeped into  
Meta-Ikki's forehead, making him give out a high pitched scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" SumiliKoji lifted his head, looking around.  
  
"What is it, SumiliKoji?" questioned Rokusho, as they both stopped walking towards Prof. Sakaru's lab.  
  
"I..thought I heard something," SumiliKoji answered numbly.  
  
"Probably just the wind,"  
  
"In a house?"  
  
"Maybe it's air conditioner."  
  
"Oh, ok," SumiliKoji shrugged it off, and continued walking with Rokusho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki started to pant, trying to catch his breath in fear and pain. The needle dug in more in his skull, but stopped, just before hitting   
Meta-Ikki's metalic brain. Then, it pointed downwards, to towards a long steam, which connected to Meta-Ikki's kabuto medal. It stuck inside   
of it, letting Meta-Ikki scream once more. (graphic, I know, but it's better than not being descriptive at all, so grin and bare it; there's   
more. And if you can't handle it, then sit in a corner and wait for this to end! :P) It swirled around , creating a small hole, big enough,   
though, to fit three peas into. It slid out of Meta-Ikki, and flew back up into the air, out of sight.  
  
Meta-Ikki suddenly felt very vunerable. Something had just drilled a hole inside of his head for god's sake! He felt like his power was draining  
a little, as some oil leaked out of his wound. Meta-Ikki's optics dashed about, confused and scared. 'What do I do?' he thought to himself over  
and over, like a broken record. He felt panicky, as he started to tingle all over. His vision kept on blurring and clearing, but he fought to stay  
conscious; he wasn't giving up without a fight!  
  
Then, the drill came towards him again, but this time, it wasn't whirring, and it had something connected to the needle. A black square piece of   
plastic, with gold lines all over it, and a green flashing button in the middle. It was a computer chip, and Meta-Ikki knew exactly where it was  
going, as soon as he reconsized it; it was going in his head! Meta-Ikki whimpered a little, as he whispered to himself shackily, "N-no!"  
  
"Yes," smirked Verra.  
  
The needle inserted itself again, getting a gasp from Meta-Ikki in pain. He tried to turn his head to prevent the needle from coming back in, but  
his felt like he was paralized, and remained defencless. It went inside once more, and it hit the area it stopped at, and released the chip. The   
button continued to flash, as the drill drilled the chip in place, making Meta-Ikki scream again, almost crying out. It came out soon after, and   
drilled up the hole it produced with a small piece of peach metal, to match his skin colour. The drill pulled away again, as Verra cackled evilly.  
'Funny,' Meta-Ikki thought, 'I don't feel any different, except for the pain in my head, of course..'  
  
Verra smirked, then laughed out loud. "We've done it! He's now ours for the picking!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Meta-Ikki asked curiously, "I still think your a hippo, and I'd NEVER in a million years take orders from you!"  
  
Verra growled a little, but let it pass by him. "You'll see," he said flatly. He turned around, and shouted to another man with black hair, inside of   
a room. "Hey, Robert!" he barked.  
  
Robert looked over at him; Verra had his attention. "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Start the control up!" Verra ordered.  
  
Robert smiled evilly, and nodded. He reach to his side on a desk, and layed his fingertips on top of a silver device, with a speech box on it, buttons  
and knob to twist and turn, as well as a reader. Meta-Ikki raised an eyebrow, wondering what was happening. Then, Robert pressed a button, and a green   
light lit up.  
  
The chip deep inside of Meta-Ikki's head stopped flashing, and remained pure green. Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth, and groaned in pain. His head fell back  
down on the wood, shivers down his spine. His body felt numb, and it was painful to resist the voice from inside of his head. Meta-Ikki winced, as he cried  
out in pain. He shook his head back and forth, trying to make his hands grab on top his head, put they were tied down, so he couldn't. He screamed out  
again, feeling like he was going to go insane if this lasted any longer. The chip felt like it was grabbing control of his thoughts and body movement, but  
Meta-Ikki wouldn't give up; not without a fight.  
  
"You will obey us, Meta-Ikki," said Robert calmly into the speaker.   
  
"I will...not!" Meta-Ikki grunted, shacking his head again in pain. "Screw you!" he rasped.  
  
Robert growled, and yelled into the speaker, "You will, you punk!"  
  
"Ne..ver, you...slimeball!"  
  
Robert growled, and looked down at the silver device. on the reader, were settings- quarter power, half power, 3 quarters power, and 100% power. Robert turned  
the knob to half power, as Meta-Ikki felt more pain throughout his entire body. He screamed out, closing his optics in pain, the voice inside of him growing   
louder. "S-stop..it!" he groaned, clenching his fists into balls.  
  
"Now will you obey?"  
  
"I rather eat that skunk...that Verra used to make him..stink!" Meta-Ikki growled.  
  
"Dammit!" Verra walked up to Meta-Ikki, and was about to practically punch him in the head, but instead, grabbed onto his shoulders, and slammed his head into the   
table. "You WILL obey!"  
  
"...Damn you," Meta-Ikki grinted softly, feeling the pain in his head lessen as he layed it down, his optics closed, "..You B@stard."  
  
Verra yelled out, sticking his fingers into his black hair, and pulling. "Your impossible...!" He turned towards Robert, and snarled, Turn up the power to 100%!!"  
  
"You crazy!?" Robert yelled back, "That could make that kid have an implosion!"  
  
"Do it, before I make him EXPLODE personally!" Verra hollered back angerly.  
  
Robert nodded shakily, with a frown on his tanned face. "Fine," he huffed, "But he dies on us, it's your own damn fault!"   
  
Meta-Ikki felt his optics open at this, and gasped quietly. 'No..!'  
  
Robert placed his fingers on the knob, and twisted it all the way to 100% power. Meta-Ikki screamed out in pain, feeling his whole body going numb. He started to twitch  
a bit, feeling like he was going to explode any second, if he kept up his current position. "Help.." he whispered, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. 'Maybe  
I should just give up..' he thought weakly, 'At least then, I won't feel any pain..' he closed his optics, and almost as soon as he closed them, the vision of him   
evil with red eyes swirled in his head. His optics snapped open. 'No, I won't! They can't make me! I will not betray my friends, nor Sailor Erika..!' He grinted his teeth,  
narrowing his optics, feeling his arms flexing quite a bit. The pain in his head didn't go away, but he didn't care; as long as he was breathing, as long as he was alive,  
he would never serve the people who made him the way he was!  
  
Then, he felt some anger grow inside of him. He let out a low growl, closing his optics, feeling his energy growing stronger. Verra seemed to notice this, because he yelled   
out shakily, "Robert--! It's not working!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect from me? It's all the way to the max!" hollered Robert.   
  
Valentina brought her thumb to her mouth, and started to nibble on his nail. "Bring out..the memory wiper!"  
  
Robert nodded, and pressed a few buttons on a control panel nearby. A whirring sound could be heard above Meta-Ikki, which made his anger subside, and be replaced by curiousity.  
'What now..?' he thought, grinting his teeth.  
  
'Metabee,' Ikki said weakly, 'No matter what happens--'  
  
'You don't need to tell me twice, or even once for that matter!' Metabee chuckled weakly as well, both of their energy wearying.  
  
Ikki nodded his virtual head.  
  
Then, the noise stopped, and a helmet burst out of nowhere, and landed on Meta-Ikki's head. "What the--?" he sputtered, looking at Verra, wide eyed.   
  
"Relax, kid, this won't hurt.." he smirked, "..Much. In fact, you'll probably won't remember this once we're done."  
  
"Your sick, plain sick!"  
  
"Why, thank you,"  
  
Meta-Ikki grinted his teeth, and clenched his fists. Then, electricity started to course throughout his body, making his freeze up, and let out little groans that vibrated on their  
way out. His optics widened, as his memories seemed to be replaced my other ones. Not being able to defend himself, at least well, he optics closed, and he went along with the 'ride'.  
  
A few minutes later, the machine went back up into the air, and Meta-Ikki slumped down, since his head was up before. He let out a groan, his optics opening. But, now, they were no longer  
the warm emerald green that made Sailor Erika go mushy, but a cold, and evil crimson red, that sent shivers down anybody's spine if they stared into them long enough.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Valentina asked him, with a bit of a humored sound in her.   
  
"..." he didn't reply, as he blinked a few times, the new memories in his head processing. Ones with NeutraKarin laughing at him, SumiliKoji rejecting him, Sailor Erika slapping him millions  
of times, Rokusho paying no attention to him, and a memory that was true anyways, Rocat attacking him. Another memory came, which was Verra, Valentina, and Robert 'saving' him from his so   
called 'friends', and taking him in with open arms. "Revengeful.." he growled venomously, "..Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Poor Meta-Ikki, eh? Well, this is gonna be a bumby ride, so stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will hopefully get out sometime next sunday in the latest. I hope you enjoyed this! R/R! :) 


	12. New Faces, Old Places

~Chapter 12~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~New Faces, Old Places~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- A small note to Renamon: Sorry, I did cut down a little, and did block out the bigger words. I'm gonna try not to swear so much/at all. OK? On with the chapter! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Erika shivered a little bit, rubbing her arms with her hands. Something had gone wrong, she could feel it. She gulped, continuing to follow everyone else ahead of herself.   
She turned her head to the left, and blinked her pink optics. She noticed something familar, a shrub nearby a tree..'Wait, I've been here before,' she thought, 'We've walked past  
here!'   
  
They soon came up to a old white building, that made NeutraKarin blink. They had passed here before as well! She remembered that when they passed here before, she reconized it then  
as well! "This is.." she muttered, "..One of my uncle's headquarters!" she announced louder.  
  
Everyone turned to her. "Just who is your uncle?" questioned Prof. Sakaru.  
  
"Dr. Aki,"  
  
"I used to work with him. He gave me this place when he moved into the city." Prof. Sakaru smiled. "So, your his niece, Karin?"  
  
NeutraKarin nodded. "Well, I guess Exodia didn't expect THAT...everybody must be looking for you for sure!" he turned around, towards the building, "Well, anyways, let's get inside,   
and work on that control."  
  
Everybody nodded, as Prof Sakaru opened the door, and everyone walked inside, with Sailor Erika taking one look back, and sighed. 'Meta-Ikki, where are you..?'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked his red optics once more, and frowned. He looked down, and raised an eyebrow when he saw that he was strapped down. "Why am I strapped down..?" he asked.  
  
"Oh!" Valentina said nervously, "Well..we had to, so that we could make you better!"   
  
Meta-Ikki sighed. "I don't feel any better.."  
  
"That's because...you need time to heal!"  
  
"Well, then get me out of this thing!" Meta-Ikki snarled.  
  
Valentina nodded, and walked over to Meta-Ikki, and upstrapped him. Meta-Ikki sat up, and jumped off of the table, looking at his body. 'I do seem shinier,' he noticed, 'I   
wonder why?' He blinked, another false memory coming into view, of Robert taking the time to shin him with wax, when in fact, it was the electricity coarsing through his body  
that shined him up. Meta-Ikki blinked, and noticed that the mental link between Metabee and Ikki was broken, so they couldn't speak to each other. 'Oh well,' he shrugged, looking  
up at Valentina. She smiled falsely at him, and said, "Welcome to your new life!"  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded, and looked away. "They will pay.." he muttered, clenching his fists, "..For what they did to me."  
  
"So, you want revenge?" Valentina asked, "You'll get it. But first, we must check in with my boss, to let him know the experi-I men..that your healed now."  
  
Meta-Ikki raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. "Yes, master,"   
  
Verra looked at Meta-Ikki, and blinked, then half smiled. 'I guess he's not so stubborn after all..but, we still have to keep the control level at 100%, to keep him under control just  
incase his memory comes back.'   
  
Meta-Ikki blinked, then looked baxk at Verra. "Hey, stinky, what's up?"   
  
Verra sighed, annoyed. "Some things never change.." he muttered, "Just remember-don't go strangling him."  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked again, as he looked in front of him. In front of him, were many workers scurrying about, and a black door. Valentina guilded him out of it, and a long hallway stretched   
out, giving off a dark light at the end. He blinked, looking on into the nothingness.   
  
"Come on," Valentina Urged, "We go this way," She pointed down the other way, which wasn't as long as the other way, and at the end, was another black door, but in silver letters at the top  
read, 'Ashura Exodia'. They walked down that way, and when they reached the end, Valentina knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes," a voice grunted.  
  
"Mr. Exodia, sir," Valentina stuttered, "It's Valentina."  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Valentina opened the door, and she and Meta-Ikki walked in. Meta-Ikki blinked, seeing an office, and Mr. Exodia in a chair. He smiled crookedly. "Hello, young one," he said softly, "I see your   
going to be working with us now."  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded. For some reason, Exodia made him nervous, but he couldn't be all bad if Valentina worked for him, right?  
  
Exodia nodded back, and stood up. He nodded at Valentina, and she left the room. He bent down in front of Meta-Ikki, and stared at him. "...Don't mind me," he said, "I'm just going to examine you,  
to see if your in..full health, even if you do need time to rest."  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded, and watched Exodia go back to his desk, and bring back a few small machines. He walked back at Meta-Ikki,and bent down once more. He placed a small round black metal piece, and  
placed it on Meta-Ikki's forehead. The coldness made him shiver, as the machine beeped, and green number appeared on it. Exodia took out a pen and paper, and wrote down the numbers, and thought to  
himself for a minute or two..then he smiled, a slightly wicked smile. He looked up, and took off the metal piece. He took another machine, which had a red dot, and a place to show numbers, like the  
metal that was on Meta-Ikki's head just a minute ago. It was a bit bigger, and was also round. "Now," Exodia said calmly, "I want you to use an attack, an attack you would normally use in a robattle  
on this."  
  
Meta-Ikki blinked a few times, then said, "OK." He placed his right arm in front of him, and his left hand on top of his wrist, as Exodia held the round metal in front of himself. "Laser Cannon!" shouted  
Meta-Ikki, as bullets came out of his shooters, and hit the red spot dead on, and a beeping noise was heard. Then, numbers appeared on it-30%. Exodia smiled, then said, "Good, now, think of something  
that makes you mad, then do as before."  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded closing his optics for a minute. A thought of being hated by the people he thought were his 'friends' made him angry, as he opened his crimson optics, and let out a very quiet growl.   
"LASER CANNON!!" he boomed, letting larger bullets come out of his shooters, and the numbers swiftly changed to 80%. Exodia was a bit surprised, but smiled. "Good," he said with a small chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody was in the building, except for the gang who had just entered it. Prof. Sakaru leaded them to an elevator, and they all scrambled in, making them all feel pretty squished.  
  
"Hey, get off of my foot!"  
  
"You get your elbow out of my face!"  
  
"That's not me!"  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"It's me! Now, get your hands off of me!"  
  
"Settle down!" yelled Prof. Sakaru, waving his hands around without hitting anybody, "It's just on the fivth floor, so don't get into a hissy fit!"  
  
Sailor Erika sighed, looking out of the glass in the elevator. She saw a faint reflection of herself, not paying attention to what was outside the window. She had gotten a bit of dirt  
on her because of all the travelling and fights they had been getting into, and her white shirt looked like a faint shade of brown. 'At least I don't stink..' he thought with a sigh.  
  
Beep.  
  
She closed her optics, then opened them again, to see her reflection once more. But, it wasn't her she saw. It was Meta-Ikki, with a faint smile on his face. Sailor Erika sniffed, looking  
into his emerald green optics. For the first time, she noticed that she thought that they were..beautiful. She looked deeper into them, and noticed small hints of blue in them, like when  
they were normal, and Ikki's eye colour was sky blue.   
  
Beep.  
  
Sailor Erika blinked a couple of times, her optics watering a little. 'I miss you, Meta-Ikki..' she thought, 'Why did they have to take you? Why not me? At least then you'd be safe..who  
knows what they'll do to you, what they've already done?'  
  
Beep.  
  
She blinked again, and went back at staring into Meta-Ikki's optics. But then, they suddenly flashed to crimson red, and a smirk crossed his face. He laughed evilly, making Sailor Erika gasp.  
'Meta-Ikki..!'  
  
Another beep, and the elevator doors opened, snapping Sailor Erika out of her day dream, and making her blink. She looked down, then back at the window. Now, her own reflection was in front  
of her, instead of Meta-Ikki. She sighed, as everyone poured out of the elevator. 'Hold on Meta-Ikki,' she thought hopefully, clenching her fists together, 'We're coming.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few more tests, Exodia was done, and stood up. "Well, your in good shape," he smiled, "Now, Valentina is just out that door, or can you bring her in?"  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded. "No prob, master," he said, and walked over to the door, her metal parts squeaking a little, and opened the door. "Master wants to see you,"  
  
"Wha-? Weren't *I* your master?" Valentina sputtered.  
  
"Well, I guess he changed his mind now, eh?" Exodia smirked.  
  
Valentina sighed a hint of anger in her voice, but walked in with Meta-Ikki, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Now, I have an assignment for you, Meta-Ikki, and you Valentina, as well as the rest of your crew." Exodia started, "I want you to..destroy the other medamorphs."  
  
Meta-Ikki scoffed, "No need to argue there, master."  
  
Valentina grinned. "Always a pleasure to serve you, Mr. Exodia."  
  
"But before you get to that, I want Meta-Ikki to build up his strength, and gain more."  
  
"But, master, I can woop their @$$es in one second flat with the energy I'm packing!" Meta-Ikki protested.  
  
"Yes, but if we do it MY way, then there will be no chance that they will pull up in the end. No stupid 1% chance of defeating you.." Exodia trailed off, then looked  
back at Meta-Ikki, "Now, there is a training room down the hallway, and you can take the time to unlease some of your 'powers', as well as grow stronger."  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded. "Yes, master,"  
  
"Now, go away." Exodia waved his hand to the two, and sat in her chair, facing the other way. Meta-Ikki and Valentina nodded, walking out of the room.  
  
While they walked down the hallway, Meta-Ikki narrowed his crimson eyes. 'Soon, I shall have my revenge..'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Looks like you guys got your wish, this came out before Sunday(WAY before)! ;) I hope you enjoyed this   
chapter! Sorry it was a little shorter than usual... anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Peace,   
and R/R! :) 


	13. Virtual Un-Reality

~Chapter 13~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Virtual Un-Reality~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I didn't have time to get on the computer...'cause I went to the Gibralter  
fair this weekend! ^^ I went on the Megadrop(it's 135 feet tall) 4, count em, 4 times!! ^^ Oh ya. Anyhoo, on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
The medamorphs, Prof Sakaru, Merodi and Rocat entered the room closest to the elevator that they had recently exited. It was   
old and had cracked paint all over, much like the rest of the building. The door had a small window at the top of it, barely  
enough to frame a normal person's head, but was blinded close. The doorknob was golden, but was rusted badly.  
  
Prof. Sakaru opened the door, and inside it was much neater, as well as newer. Everything was organized, and lots of machinary  
plagued the place, including a computer.   
  
"This place is a regular Radio shack!" Rokusho gawked.   
  
"What can I say? I shop there often," Prof. Sakaru chuckled. He walked over to the computer, where it layed on top of a desk,  
and sat down in the chair. "OK," he started, "All we have to do now is find the file where I saved the lists of materials I used  
to make the control, then find the exact oposite materials! Then, well, we have to build the thing."  
  
"Well, what are WE suppose to do in the meantime? Your on the computer, what do we do, grandpa?" Merodi asked.  
  
"Well.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was he thinkin'?!" Rocat fumed, "We're medabots, not painters!"  
  
"This is conpleatly disgraceful," muttered SumiliKoji, strocking his paint brush up and down the door, making it go sugar white.  
  
"Well, I think it's fun!" smiled NeutraKarin.  
  
"That's because house keeping is your hobby, NeutraKarin!" sighed Sailor Erika, following in suite to everyone else.  
  
"Look on the bright side.." Merodi started, "At least we don't have to repare stuff, unlike Rokusho! He's stuck fixing some of my   
grandpa's cabnets!"  
  
"He's still cheap! Why doesn't he just get a repair man in here? I guess he rather have us do it, instead of speading ten bucks!"   
SumiliKoji chuckled.  
  
"He is NOT cheap!" Merodi replied crossly, "He's just giving us something to do, that's all!"  
  
"Well, he still could have let us train, or something.."  
  
Merodi sighed, looking away, and she continued to paint the hallway walls white. She saw to her left NeutraKarin paint a smiley face   
on the wall, which made her smile. But, Rocat painted over it, and shook her head as NeutraKarin frowned. That made Merodi giggle a   
little.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rokusho was in the other room, with a hammer in her hand, and a nail in his other, and he banged it down into some broken   
wood, in an attemt to fix a table. He hummed to himself a song that he had heard on the radio once, while Prof. Hushi, Baton, and   
himself, while working. "...Oh why-y-y-y superman is dead.." he recited the chorus to the song 'Superman is dead' by Our Lady Peace   
quietly, as he thought to himself. The song reminded him of Prof. Hushi, his medafighter, and how he was like superman to him. And much  
lik in the song, he was thought to be dead. 'He's a live,' he thought determendly, 'I know it.' His thoughts then drifted to Meta-Ikki   
for some reason. Of how strong his powers were, yet he wasn't even aware of it. He was also like a superman, but not like Prof. Hushi-   
superman. Then, his thoughts drifted back to the robattle where he first used the medaforce..  
  
  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"MEDAFORCE!!!" Meta-Ikki boomed, streams of light shooting out of her laser cannon shooters. It slammed into Skyraider's dark beam attack,  
and pushed against it, even in power.  
  
Rokusho weakly looked on at Meta-Ikki, the look in his eyes. Full of determination, courage, anger, and...love. It surprised the KWG-type  
that he wasn't able to stop the CRW medabot with his medaforce, yet Meta-Ikki did. Little did Rokusho know that this wasn't all just a   
co-incidince, but meant much more to this whole plot.   
  
With one finale yell out, Meta-Ikki's attack grew stronger, and the shining golden light tore right throught Skyraider, ceasing his function.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
  
That day, Rokusho had seen a light aura around him. Not like Metabee had before when he used the medaforce on Robo emperor, it was a bit..  
different. Like, it had some significants to it, like good and evil. In this case, his body showered with light(good) energy once he used the  
medaforce, and even healed them all, draining himself of all power, of course. And after hearing what he was capable of doing, he had thought  
that with the right amount of power, Meta-Ikki could use something like a 'mega medaforce', like he had done that day.  
  
But now, Rokusho feared the worst for him, because Exodia was bound to turn their friend against them, and that he would turn to the world of  
evil.   
  
Boy, he had no clue of how right he really was!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki walked down the dark hallways of M.A.H.E. headquarters, Valentina close by. Every movement he made produced a bit of a squeaking noise  
with his parts, because of how long Meta-Ikki's parts were lying on the shelf, when part of him was still Metabee. They headed down the hallway that  
Meta-Ikki stared down before they headed towards Exodia's office, which made him shiver a little, since no light hit the hall walls.  
  
Valentina stiftly walked up beside Meta-Ikki, and a minute later, placed a hand in front of Meta-Ikki, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" puzzled Meta-Ikki.  
  
"We're here," simply said Valentina, turning to the door beside her, which read, 'Medabot training section'.   
  
'Ya, that's why I'm a medamorph..' thought Meta-Ikki quietly.   
  
They entered the room, and inside was..nothing! All was there were bright white walls, and another door nearby the door they walked through, as well   
as a small room suspended in the air in the corner, with glass walls.  
  
"Dude, somebody turn down the lights, I'm goin' blind here!" Meta-Ikki whinned, shading his optics with his hands.  
  
"Calm down," Valentina said with a slight growl of impatientiece(sp?), "This is a virtual reality room. The room shifts to different areas, and your  
enemies appear in the rooms. You fight them and grow stronger, ok?"  
  
"I guess so.." Meta-Ikki said slowly, looking up at the blonde, "But how do you know who will turn up?"  
  
Valentina halfed smiled, "It depends on what the medabot, or in your case 'medamorph' finds their enemy."  
  
Meta-Ikki found it strange that Valentina knew what he was exactly, but a voice in his head said to dismiss it, in which he did. He nodded at Valentina,   
and stepped into the middle of the room. Valentina walked into the other door, and was within less than a minute in the glass room above him. "You ready?"  
  
Meta-Ikki nodded, his optics narrowed a little.  
  
Valentina smiled a bit fiendishly, cracked a few of her knuckles. She pressed a white button on the control panel in front of her, and then suddenly,   
everything went dark around the KBT-type medamorph.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rokusho was snapped out of his thoughts by his own yelp of pain. He dropped the hammer and nail, and swung his thumb around as if it was on fire, but of   
course it wasn't; it was in pain. 'Sometimes I wish I wasn't a medabot,' he thought grimly, 'If I was a regular robot, I wouldn't have to feel PAIN!' He  
chuckled to himself a little, and picked up the hammer and nail, and started pounding the hammer against the nail, being careful about his thumb.   
  
Before he could even get that nail finished, he heard NeutraKarin call out, "Rokusho, Prof. Sakaru found something!"  
  
Rokusho's head jolted up, and let the two metals slide from his fingers. "I'm coming!" He called back, getting up, and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Prof. Sakaru?" questioned Rokusho, as he entered the room.   
  
Prof. Sakaru wore a small grin on his face as he stared at the computer, but looked up as soon as Rokusho and the others entered his room. "I've found the  
blueprints to the control, of course," he smiled, "And I think we have everything we need right here, in the lab! Batteries, metal plates, computer chips..  
I think we really CAN pull this off!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki suddenly saw the darkened room change a bit, as the scenery shifted to a forest, much like the forest where...  
Meta-Ikki couldn't remember much after that. He just remembered that he'd been there before, but not really anything else, except for...shadows of people, and  
some pain.  
  
Meta-Ikki got placed in front of a tree, and the the room suddenly became still, no noise what so ever. "Hey, what gives..?" mumbled Meta-Ikki, taking a step   
forward towards the tree. Then, the silence was broken by some crackling of twigs. Meta-Ikki stopped, and tunred around, pointing his shooter arm in front of him.  
"Alright, show yourself, you wuss!" he growled.  
  
"You were looking the right way before, Meta-Ikki,"  
  
He turned around, and saw a figure step out from behind the tree, The brown hair and pink optics were hard not to reckonize, as Meta-Ikki said in awe, "Sailor..Erika!"  
  
"No. It's the Easter Bunny," sneered Sailor Erika, rolling her optics. She took a step forward, a scowl on her face, "You stupid hunk of junk."  
  
Meta-Ikki's face made a bit of a hurt expression. Even though she had been so mean to him, and he wanted revenge..he just couldn't hurt her; the fact was, that he loved  
her, and deep down, past the implanted memory chip, he knew that she didn't mean it. He took a step backwards, and she took a step forward. "I don't..want to hurt you.."  
he muttered softly.   
  
Sailor Erika heard, and replied, "Well, I do." She put her arm forward, and shot a small bullet at him. Meta-Ikki took an another step back, and the bullet missed. He   
looked back at Sailor Erika, who's expression didn't change. "This time, I will not miss," she snarled.  
  
Meta-Ikki gulped a bit, not knowing what to do. One part of him said to attack her, the part where he was being controled, but his heart disagreed. He grasped onto his   
head, and let out a small whimper.   
  
Sailor Erika shot at Meta-Ikki again, this time shooting more than a dozen, and hit his arm, knocking him back. He fell down, but got back up soon afterwards. Sailor Erika  
shot again, and hit his left arm. He felt pain shoot up his arm, as he grasped it with his right arm. He stared at it, a bit of oil spilling down from his wound. He looked  
back at Sailor Erika, as if he was about to cry.   
  
Sailor Erika showed no mercy, and kicked him square in the face. He fell back again, with a short yell out. He slowly got up again, with his optics narrowed a bit. Now he  
was mad. He narrowed his optics even more, taking a step closer. "You've left me with no choice.." he whispered, looking at the ground, then looking up. "It's time to kiss   
your 'bot goodbye!" Meta-Ikki ran forward, his optics closed, as he punched Sailor Erika in the chin. Sailor Erika rubbed her jaw, and had barely enough time to dodge another   
punch from Meta-Ikki. Meta-Ikki kicked her down to the ground, and shot his laser cannon attack on her. She screamed a little, as Meta-Ikki shouted, "Missle Lauch!" The attack   
hit dead on, weakening his target enormously.   
  
"Please...have mercy.." she cried out.  
  
Meta-Ikki clenched his fists together, and closed his optics. A small oily tear dropped down, letting out a small sob. He gripped his fists tighter. "No.." he said venomously,  
"You never showed me it...so why should I?" He roared out, shooting laser cannons at her, and knocking her back more. She slammed into the tree, knocked unconscious. Meta-Ikki  
like he said, didn't show any mercy for her, and shot his seeker missles at her again, making her disappear into nothing.   
  
The area then shifted to darkness, and back to the white room. Meta-Ikki fell down to his knees, and faced the floor, his optics wide, as he cried.  
  
Valentina ran from the room, and stopped into front of the KBT morph. "You had to do it."  
  
"I know.." Meta-Ikki whispered, "But..I LIKED it." Meta-Ikki let out a sob, and pounded on the floor, as Valentina grinned. "Excellent." she said to herself quietly. She thought  
that he was starting to turn good again, but now she knew the plan was safe..for the time being. "Shall we continue?" she asked Meta-Ikki.  
  
A couple of tears rolled down Meta-Ikki's cheeks, as he looked up at her. His optics narrowed, and nodded, standing up. "Time to get Meta-busy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What can I say? R/R! :) 


	14. Rival's Fight

~Chapter 14~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Rival's Fight~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what are they doing in there, Gillgirl?" questioned Shrimplips, jumping up and down to try and see in the window.   
  
Gillgirl and Shrimplips were outside of the window where the gang was working away, which the two didn't know what they  
were working on, and since they were so high up, they were on the porch outside the window; they weren't THAT stupid to  
just stand on a ledge!  
  
"I dunno," said Gillgirl, "But they look like they're making something!"  
  
"Well, that's doing something, isn't it?" snapped Shrimplips.  
  
"Don't push your luck, shorty!" hissed Gilligirl, eyeing Shrimplips.   
  
"Shorty!?" raged Shrimplips, "Why I otta--" Shrimplips was cut off by Gillgirl slapping her hand on his mouth.   
  
"Shh!" Gillgirl said, putting a finger against her mouth, "they might hear us..!"  
  
Gillgirl released Shrimplips, as he growled, turned away, and started muttering curses to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Valentina! I'm ready, I don't want to wait anymore!" fummed Meta-Ikki, tapping his metallic foot on the ground,   
as Valentina entered the room above him, which controlled everything.  
  
"Hold your horses!" shot back Valentina, trying to hold back her anger, but was sort of noticable.   
  
Meta-Ikki didn't, though. "I don't HAVE any horses, so you better hurry up!"  
  
Valentina growled to herself, as she sat down on her chair in front of the control panel, thinking to herself, 'Man, that  
guy sounds like he has a split personality! One is rough and tough, the other is still like the other, only shows more...  
compassion! It might be because of the chip...by hey, why do I care?' she shook the thoughts out of her head, and ran her  
fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, cracking her knuckles afterwards.  
  
"Hey, do you mind? I'm waiting!" Meta-Ikki optics narrowed.  
  
Valentina shot a look at Meta-Ikki, but instead of shouting something back, she pressed a few buttons, and it went dark around  
Meta-Ikki once more. This time, it stayed darkened, but there was a slight amount of light, so outlines of figures could be seen.  
  
Suddenly, a voice made an evil laugh, sending chills up Meta-Ikki's spine. He took a step backwards, but felt at where her heel   
would be, was nothing but thin air! A few rocks cracked, and fell from the cliff, as Meta-Ikki jumped forward, with a small yelp.  
He gulped, knowing that the area behind him was indeed, a cliff.  
  
"Hey, what gives?!" shouted Meta-Ikki, expecting Valentina's voice, but to no availd. Instead, the laugh just came again. A familar  
laugh, that the Ikki part of Meta-Ikki reconized.  
  
"Is that..?" Meta-Ikki pondered, taking a few more steps forward, trying to keep his distance from the cliff. Then, suddenly, bright  
green optics that were pushed together(like Sumilidon's) glemmed, along with another evil cackle. "I know who that is." breathed   
Meta-Ikki, as the light suddenly became a bit stronger, showing the image of a mix between Sumilidon and Koji. "I knew it! SumiliKoji!"  
sneered Meta-Ikki.  
  
SumiliKoji simply smirked, followed by a low laugh.  
  
"Stop laughing at me!" shouted Meta-Ikki.  
  
SumiliKoji stopped, but continued to smirk. "Prepare to feel my wrath." he said smoothly, taking a step forward. Meta-Ikki took a step   
forward as well. A few minutes passed, as they just stared at each other. As ten minutes passed, Meta-Ikki could have sworn he saw   
tumbleweed blow by the two rivals.  
  
"..Are we going to fight, or what?" snapped Meta-Ikki.  
  
"..."SumiliKoji bent down, about to jump, which Meta-Ikki could barely see, "..With pleasure!" he suddenly shouted, jumping into the air,  
and out of sight.  
  
Meta-Ikki looked from left to right rapidly. "Hey, were'd he go?" he quietly asked himself, a little nervous that SumiliKoji would kick him  
in the face at any moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Rokusho, I need to ask a favour," suddenly spoke Prof. Sakaru, not looking up from his work on the control.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" replied the KWG medabot.  
  
"I need you to go out and find me a plant."  
  
"Why a plant?" Rokusho questioned.  
  
"There's a plant not too far away from here that has special oils inside of it, that can act as a battery. It never wears out, and this control  
is going to take a lot of juice, and we don't want to risk it running out of power just when we're starting to disrubt the other control midway.  
It's a white flower with blue tips to the petals, and has a orange tinted stem. Can you go get it for me, please?" Prof Sakaru explained, looking  
at Rokusho.  
  
Rokusho blinked, and before he could reply, Merodi spoke up, "But grandpa, why can't me and Rocat get it? We have nothing to do!"  
  
"Well," Prof Sakaru said, "It's because Rokusho would probably notics it better than you two, because he's a bit more intune with nature. Besides.."  
he chuckled softly, "I think Rokusho would like to search for a flower named after himself. And if your bored, you *could* always go paint the walls  
again.."  
  
"Gottogo, bye!" Merodi and Rocat raced out of the room, the find the others, and to avoid painting again. Prof. Sakaru laughed a little. 'Kids today.."  
he looked back at Rokusho, who's cherry red optics were wide. "There a flower named Rokusho?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru nodded. "So, are going or not?"  
  
"It would be my honor, Prof. Sakaru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dude, I think this place is broken or somethin'!" sighed Meta-Ikki, kicking the ground after a few minutes passed. Then, suddenly, SumiliKoji slammed right  
into Meta-Ikki face, taking him by full surprise, and knocking the wind out of him. "Ik-ik-ik-ik-ik-ik-ik!" Meta-Ikki stuttered, his optics rolling as dizziness  
took over him. SumiliKoji silently kicked him in the gut once more, and used his hammer fist on his arms, which made 30% damage to them, all the while Meta-Ikki  
was trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Wooow, when did you get a twin, SumiliKoji?" Meta-Ikki said with a slurr, forgetting where they were for a minute. He shook his head, then noticing the   
pain in his arms. "O-ouch! Oh, now I'm REALLY angry!" fummed Meta-Ikki, regaining his senses. He charged forward, shouting, "Ya-ya!" as he shot out many laser  
cannon attacks, hiiting his legs, and stopping SumiliKoji in his tracks. Meta-Ikki stopped in front of a stunned SumiliKoji, and punched him in the chin. SumiliKoji   
yelped, and rubbed his chin, as Meta-Ikki kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. SumiliKoji jumped up, and flipped towards the KBT medamorph, using his hammer  
fists once more, but Meta-Ikki dodged. The attacks continued like so, attack, dodge, attack, dodge, and went on for a while, matching each other's movement almost   
perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rokusho jumped from a top of the old building that Prof. Sakaru owned, onto a tree, since the place was deserted, and nobody else had made any buildings around the area.  
He clasped his fingers on a branch, and hoisted himself at the top of the large maple tree. He put his sword hand over top of her optics, and scanned the area for any signs  
of the Rokusho Flower. His optics narrowed, looking to the east, and seeing something white and blue, with a hint of orange in it's steam. "That must be it," he muttered,  
getting ready to jump to the next tree.  
  
  
  
"Hey, look what Rokusho's doing now!" Shrimplips pointed towards the medabot, and Gillgirl looked. Rokusho jumped to another tree, landing gracefully on a huge branch.   
  
"What's so special about that? He always just WANDERS.." scoffed Gillgirl.  
  
"Well, why would he be OUTSIDE when he's friends are INSIDE..?"  
  
They looked at each other for a brief second, then scrambled down the ladder that Gillgirl had placed beside the balcony, and sneaked off after Rokusho.   
  
  
  
Rokusho hummed to himself 'superman's dead' (I mentioned that song before, lol) as he jumped to the next tree, and nearly fell off, but pulled himself up with a flip. He looked  
down, and saw the Rokusho flower from before. He would have smiled if he could, as he jumped down from the tree. He walked towards plant, and bent down to pick it up, when suddenly,  
thousands of angry crows swooped down at him, cawing like mad!  
  
Rokusho's optics widened, and yelled out and started to run away. "Why...are...these...birds...chasing..me?!" he panted, as he continued to run. But then, he got an idea. He was  
able to jump far distances! He mentally hit himself for forgetting, and jumped to the nearest tree, and hid in the leaves, waiting for the crows to go away.   
  
A few minutes passed, and no sign of them. Rokusho sighed, and jumped out of the tree. 'I wonder why they attacked me..?'  
  
  
  
"Idiot!" raged Gillgirl, bonking Shrimplips on the head, "You should know better than to throw rocks in a bird's nest!"  
  
"Hey," said Shrimplips defensively, "I just wanted to see if there was anything was in there, that's all!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have, you idiot!"  
  
"Well, I bet you would have done that, too if you wanted to know!"  
  
"Wha-? No! And want to know why?" Gillgirl glared at Shrimplips, and said before he could reply, "You are stupid, you are stupid, and don't forget, you are stupid!"  
  
Shrimplips went bright red, and growled at Gillgirl.   
  
"Well, it was stupid!"  
  
Shrimplips growled, "I'm gonna tear ya limb from limb, right here, right now!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
And so, the classic fight of the two went on, but you probably don't wanna hear it, right?  
  
  
  
Rokusho looked around, as he approched the flower once more, and picked up the flower, and looked around cautionly. No crows. Rokusho sighed, and looked at the flower,  
grasping it in his hand. It was really pretty, and it must have been rare since there was only one around the area. The petals were white, and had power blue tips to them,  
and it had an orange glow to the stem. Rokusho felt as he jumped from tree to tree, that the flower would play more than one important role to the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki striked a punch towards SumiliKoji, who blocked it. 'This is getting boring,' thought Meta-Ikki, 'I better do something different to catch him off guard.' Meta-Ikki  
blocked another attack by SumiliKoji, and attacked, and when SumiliKoji blocked that time, Meta-Ikki grasped onto his hand, and flipped away from him. SumiliKoji looked startled,  
as Meta-Ikki shot his seeker missles at SumiliKoji, but had forgotten about his disrubtors! SumiliKoji glowed green, and the missles flew back towards Meta-Ikki! Meta-Ikki   
narrowly dodged them, and got hit in the leg. He hissed in pain, falling towards the ground, and landing on his knees. He placed his hands on the ground, and started to pant. He  
glared at the smirking SumiliKoji, who stood calmly. Meta-Ikki got up slowly, his parts squeaking a little, and raced back to SumiliKoji, yelling out. SumiliKoji stuck out his   
sword arm, and disappeared before Meta-Ikki's laser cannon could hit. SumiliKoji appeared behind a puzzled Meta-Ikki, and used the shadow sword on him, and Meta-Ikki screamed out,  
taking a lot of damage from the counter attack of the medaforce. He winced, as SumiliKoji cupped his hands together, and slammed them into his metal plate. Meta-Ikki fell to the   
ground, weakened, but not beatened, and his anger rising.  
  
He stood up, glaring at SumiliKoji, and said calmly, "...Kiss your 'bot goodbye." He aimed his laser cannon at SumiliKoji, with a plan in mind. SumiliKoji couldn't dodge the golden  
wrapped laser cannons(they were golden cause of Meta-Ikki's anger), and took the hit. While he was still recovering, though, Meta-Ikki took his moment of weakness to attack once more.  
"Missle Lauch!" He shouted, and the attack hit dead on, and he hit the ground, and melted away.  
  
Meta-Ikki smirked. "That's what you get for messin' with the champ!" The room shifted once more, and turned back to normal. Meta-Ikki was still pretty weakened, and collasped to the   
ground, panting. "I know this is for training, and I'm not quite ready..it shows..." he said quietly to himself, narrowing his optics, "..But it's not enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Well, what did you think? R/R! ^^ 


	15. Seeking Revenge

~Chapter 15~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Seeking Revenge~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Rokusho shouted out, as he stepped inside of the 15th floor in the old white building. Rokusho looked around, and saw nobody was around. If  
he could have, he would have raised an eyebrow. He took a couple of steps forward, his silk cape flowing a little in the wind of the open window...which,   
was silently being watched by two rather bruised rubber-robos, Shrimplips and Gillgirl. Rokusho looked around, and saw in the corner of the room, a door   
slightly ajar, and some voices..four voices in fact, and with each statement, two of the voices would speak.  
  
No doubt they were two medamorphs.   
  
Rokusho walked inside of the room, and saw something that made Rokusho's red optics widen in surprise.  
  
Sailor Erika and SumiliKoji swabbling! And you thought Shrimplips and Gillgirl were bad...  
  
But it wasn't nessisarily that they WERE fighting, since SumiliKoji did get in fights with Meta-Ikki a lot..and Sailor Erika didn't have a clean record, either.  
It was what they were fighting about.  
  
"He is NOT an idiot, SumiliKoji!"  
  
"Well, you've got to admit, he can be a bonehead!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you can put Meta-Ikki down, SumiliKoj! He's done a lot of things for us, and now he's in trouble. And here YOU are, making fun of him! I'm   
sick of it!"  
  
"Please, stop fighting, you two!"  
  
"Stay out of this, NeutraKarin!"  
  
"Hey, don't yell at her, Sailor Erika! What did she ever do to you?!"  
  
Rokusho walked over to Prof.Sakaru, who was working on the control more, seeming to be unfaised by the medamorph's debate. "Um, how long have they been fighting here..?"  
  
Prof. Sakaru looked up. "Oh, it's you, Rokusho! You got the flower, too! But..well, they've been on each other's nerves for about half an hour, and we tried stopping   
them..but, we just gave up, and went to do other stuff, except NeutraKarin; she's still trying to break 'em up."   
  
Rokusho exasperately sighed. He walked over to the two medamorphs, who didn't seem to notice him as he was almost beside the two. But, Neutrakarin wasn't the one fighting.   
"Hi, Rokusho!" she said brightly.  
  
Rokusho nodded at NeutraKarin, letting her know that he heard. He turned his attention towards SumiliKoji and Sailor Erika, sighing once more. Then, he sliced his sword arm  
down in front of them, startling them, and cutting them off from throwing some insults at each. "Alright, break it up, you two. We got more important things to do than get  
everyone pissed off at each other."  
  
Sailor Erika and SumiliKoji stared at each other for a while, then turned away from each other.   
  
"Fine, now that THAT'S settled," Rokusho huffed, "I got the flower right here, Prof. Sakaru.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki got up, his breathing pattern returning to normal. He started walking towards the door, his legs squeaking a bit as he walked, probably from exhastion. He had just fought  
three battles- two with SumiliKoji and Sailor Erika, the other with his heart. He didn't want to hurt them..but his mind said to. He also had his anger fuel him up a bit, which made   
him even more tired than before.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Meta-Ikki looked back, to see Valentina staring him down, waiting for an answer. "I don't want to do this anymore. Where's my room?"  
  
Valentina sighed. "Down the hall to your left, it's a big blue door with a black door handle. Your can't miss it."   
  
Meta-Ikki nodded, and trudged out of the room. Valentina dropped her fake smile, and stayed to make some adjustments to the virtual reality room.  
  
  
Meta-Ikki walked along the left side of the long and darkened hallway for a while, as it seemed endless. Meta-Ikki groaned at this, seeing many rooms, but none like the door Valentina   
had described.  
  
"She must have gotten it wrong..I see blue doors with brown handles, and green doors with black handles, but no blue doors with black handles!!" Meta-Ikki ranted quietly to himself. He  
continued to walk, and gave up after a few more minutes. He sighed, and fell to the ground. "This building is like a maze..!" he said to himself. His legs were even more tired than   
before, and he looked ahead of himself, his optics half closed. 'I'm so tired..'   
  
His crimson optics widened when he saw a blue door with a black handle not too far away. "About time that damn door showed up..!" he shouted, and stood up. His legs gave out a squeak,  
reminding him that his energy level was very low. He walked over towards the door, and opened it shakily, and looked around. There was a brown sheeted bed, and a table with a lamp and   
clock on it. 7:00pm. He sighed, feeling some relaxation flow through him, and didn't even take the time to lay down on the bed. He leaned against the wall, and slid down, falling asleep   
soon afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
  
Darkness surrounded every turn, but a pair of ice blue eyes shone brightly. They looked evil at first, but you'd know that they weren't after taking a second glance. Then, a booming voice  
came-   
  
  
  
  
~End Dream~  
  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics snapped open, giving off a faint green glow, but faded back to crimson. He blinked a few times, panting a little, and had forgotten where he was. It sank in within a minute, as  
he muttered, calming himself down, "Oh yea, I'm here," He looked over at the clock on his bedside. 8:00am. He'd been out like a light for a while now. He sighed to himself, and then the dream came   
to mind.  
  
"What was that..?" he whispered to himself. He remember only a few words, and a pair of eyes. The words were evil, medamorphs, and final battle. He tried to put them together, then his optics narrowed.  
"The final battle will come.." he said to himself, "With evil. The medamorphs are the evil. I MUST destroy them!" He clenched his fists together, "And I won't wait any longer. I will go. Now." He got up,  
and walked towards the door. He opened it up, and looked around. Nobody around. He sighed in releif, but as soon as he closed the door behind him, he got a headache, a big one. He softly yelled out in   
pain, and fell to his knees, shaking. He started to breath heavily, trying to fumble for the door handle behind him..  
  
He froze. What was he doing? Just because he was in pain, didn't mean he was about to back down just yet. He gulped, and flung his hand back in front of himself, and tried to get back up. He got up,   
taking a few steps forward, causing more pain to himself, and let out a small grunt. 'What's going on here..?' he wondered, 'Never mind, I've got to go on..' He continued to take slow steps until he reached  
the exit door, and when he got out, the pain was barely noticable. He smirked. 'Ha, no pain ever stopped me! Now...hey, where are they anyways?' He growled in frustration. 'Now what? I guess...I need to relie  
on my instincts...if I have any.' He closed his optics tightly, and went over all the places he's ever been...after a few minutes, he stopped at an old broken down white building, one of which he had passed by.  
'I guess that's the place,' he opened his crimson optics, and smirked a little. He then dashed off towards the direction the building was in, not daring to stop anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
"Follow him," growled Exodia from the top of the building, to Robert, Verra, and Valentina. They all nodded, and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
"It's finally done!" exclaimed Prof. Sakaru, holding up the control.   
  
"And it only took us.." started Rocat.  
  
"..All night," sighed Merodi.  
  
"Well, I say let's get going!" shouted Sailor Erika.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Prof. Sakaru, "I need to gather some materials for the trip."  
  
"Like what?" NeutraKarin asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, spare medaparts, healing tools, pepper spray.."  
  
"Pepper spray?! Why in bloody hell would you need pepper spray?" asked SumiliKoji, surprised.  
  
"Hey, we're breaking into the building, people will be attacking us, so we'll need pepper spray!"  
  
"O...k..."  
  
"Anyways, it won't take very long, so..just entertane yourselves, ok?" with that, Prof. Sakaru walked away.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just..go outside," sighed Sailor Erika, as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Meta-Ikki continued to race towards the white building agily, but found that his legs part was starting to   
tire out, and was slowly loosing power. 'Ugh, stupid old style parts! They must have been lying on the shelf  
forever..' he thought angerly to himself, 'But I've got to go on! I must destroy the medamorphs..and Sailor  
Erika. Oh, god, I'm not in love with her!..Anymore...but..ugh, why am I thinking this way?! I destroyed her in  
the training room, I can destroy her in real life!..If I can fool my heart..' he continued to fight with himself  
for the rest of the way, and slowly but surely, started to see a white building in the distance..   
  
  
  
Sailor Erika sighed as she walked out of Prof. Sakaru's building, and sat down beside the door, her knees held up to  
her metal chest. She looked at the ground, and saw the dirt ground peacefully laid out, and even a few ants crawling  
across it. Sailor Erika blinked a few times, then another bug came into view; a hercules beetle. This made her a bit  
sad, since it remined her of Meta-Ikki. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" she murmured quietly to herself. She put  
her hand down in front of it, and it crawled onto it. Sailor Erika half smiled, and lifted her hand into the air, letting  
the beetle fly away silently. Sailor Erika watched it fly away, when something caught her eye in the distance. It was yellow,  
and had black hair, much like someone else she knew...  
  
"Meta-Ikki!" She cried out happily, standing up. Her half smile widened into a big grin, and she ran towards Meta-Ikki.  
  
Meta-Ikki's crimson optics widened when she saw the SLR-type medamorph, and stopped as she ran towards him. "Meta-Ikki! I was so  
worried!" she cried out, stopping in front of him.  
  
Meta-Ikki stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. 'She's your enemy, you have to destroy her!' one voice in his head spoke.  
  
'I can't..'  
  
'You have to!'  
  
Meta-Ikki's narrowed his optics a bit angerly. 'I must.'  
  
Sailor Erika froze at Meta-Ikki's glare, and realizing for the first time that his optics were no longer the emerald green ones she   
learned to love, but a pair of crimson optics that frightened her. And not to mention that glare...  
  
"Umm...Meta-Ikki?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for not getting this out for over a month! FF.net was being screwy though, and I had major writer's block(and I   
still do)...and now, I'm writing another story! @_@ Once again, I'm so sorry. And I apologize ahead of time if I don't get the next chapter  
up for a while as well. Well, peace, and please review. 


	16. AN: Bringing It Back From The Dead

****

Author's Note: Hey, I know it's been two years since I've written _anything_ for this…and I'm really sorry. Really. I've been having brain-farts over here for this story. I've been writing other stories instead in other fandoms because they called my interest.

Now, this isn't a new chapter, sorry to say. I'm still writing my other fics constantly, but I have some good news for those of you who are still interested in this fic: I'm bringing it back from the dead.

I was just going through all of my fics in my profile before, and I was reading _Meda-Morphs_ over again, remembering the good times and how much I loved _Medabots_. I noticed in it how many spelling and grammar errors there were in it. I was eleven years old at the time, so I'm not that mad at myself-- but I got to thinking, couldn't I make it better? Couldn't I _finish_ this?

So now, I'm going to revise the whole fic. I'm fourteen now, fifteen in November, and I'm older, wiser, and know what the hell a metaphor is. So ya, I'm going to revise it in a whole new file, and after I'm done making the already around chapters better, I'm going to add some new ones to it. Because I know I can finish this, and I know you guys are pretty pissed off at me for not. So, no matter how long it takes me, I _will_ finish this fic!

So stayed tuned, and if your interested, give me your e-mail in a review so I can e-mail you when the first chapter's out.

Jay-chan, AKA Lavender Wonder


End file.
